Over the Love
by Tvdlover87654
Summary: Cassandra was introduced to a whole new reality after her venture in the woods one night, bringing with it fatal consequences. As she slowly starts to adapt to her new life, she has to fight her constant bloodlust along with the growing attractions for her sire. How bad can it get, especially when she's in the hands of Kol Mikaelson? Kol/OC *Rating to rise*
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own the shows The Vampire Diaries nor The Originals, only my OC's.**

**_New Orleans, 1895_**

The strong ropes binding Cassandra's wrists with one another made her whimper as she continued to squirm, attempting to free herself. The tall trees blocked out most of the dark sky, the full moon casting glimpses of it's eerie silvery light on the forest floor.

The group of dark cloaked figures murmured quietly with one another as they started to clear the slightly damp forest floor, preparing themselves. One of the figures grabbed a fallen tree branch, dragging it over the dirt floor to create a symbol that they had been memorizing for months now. Two others set up stakes on the ground, creating a circle like figure outside of the symbol. With the wave of the hand, the stakes ignited into flames, lighting up the dark forest.

Cassandra's heartbeat started to intensify as she struggled harder with the ropes that held her captive against the tree trunk. The rough bark dug into her back as the the rough material of the ropes burned at her wrists from her squirming.

"Please." Her voice rung out to the group. "You don't want to do this."

One of the dark cloaked figures made their way towards her, the brunette gulping as she neared her with every step. The figure reached up to remove the hoof that hid her face, revealing a middle aged woman with dark skin.

"Hush now child." She whispered, pressing her finger against Cassandra's lips who squirmed under the touch. "It will all be over soon."

"W-why are you doing this?" The young girl whimpered, her emerald like orbs glistening with tears.

"He has called upon us to carry out this ritual. With it shall bring the rise of the immortal being, granting us what we most desire in life."

"B-but I don't understand. What does this have anything to do with me?" Cassandra uttered, terrified of what the answer might be.

"For him to rise, we must first call upon the moon and the essence of the innocent to bring our powers as one. When done so, my sisters and I will hold the energy needed for his rising."

"Essence? Y-you mean-"

"It is what you fear." The woman nodded almost sadly. The tears started to well up once more in the younger girl's eyes. "Shhh do not cry, for your sacrifice will bring us all peace in the end. You will be known as a hero."

"A hero? Y-you're going to kill me a-and that makes me a hero?" She hissed, her light green orbs swimming with emotion. "Who's going to praise me in my death? None of you! Now let me go. Let me go!" She started to protest, continuing her struggles as she twisted and turned under the hold she was in.

"All with due time." The woman murmured before turning back to the group who had now all gathered around the lighted stakes, creating a circle. Joining them, they all brought down their cloaks to reveal their faces. Conjoining hands, they all started to chant lowly, the fires gradually rising as their voices became louder and louder.

Casandra bit down on her bottom lip as she continued to loosen the ropes, they slowly budging but the material creating a rash at her wrists.

Suddenly there was a high burst of flames, she flinching away from the heat. The witches glanced from one another, content with what they had acheived so far. With a nod, one of them grabbed the glass goblet from the floor, making her way toward's Cassandra. The small brunette widened her eyes as she saw the witch pull out a blade from her cloak, her heartbeat gradually speeding up.

"No no no no please don't do this. Please, you're all better then this." She pleaded desperately. "You don't have to- ah!" Cassandra cried out as the witch sliced her wrists, the blood gushing out of the deep cut. Holding the goblet under the wound, the crimson liquid poured directly into it. Cassandra continued to whimper, the hot tears rolling down her cheeks as the witch repeated the same act to her other hand. She continued to struggle more but the witch raised two fingers, pressing them to Cassndra's temple and immediately she was swallowed in darkness as her head rolled to the side. She was unconscious.

Once done filling the goblet with the blood, the witch turned back to the group and walked into the middle of the figure drawn on the floor. Pouring the liquid so that it outlined the figure, the witch stepped back to admire her work. Returning back to the group, they all held hands around the figure as they started to chant once more.

"Well well, what do we have here?" An accented voice spoke, all witches pausing halfway through the enchantment and turning towards the new voice.

The witch who had spoken with the girl earlier widened her eyes, recognizing the man as his chocolate brown orbs met his. They glinted under the light the high flames gave.

"Rowan." He recognized the witch, she having worked for his brother not too long back. "What is this?" Kol asked, motioning around the open flames, the drawn figure on the floor and not to mention the limp body that was hung by the ropes. Of course he had seen much more in his days; hell he was the one to cause the monstrosities and casualties but he didn't think of witches to scoop down to such... unnatural level.

"S-sir Mikaelson, I can explain." She stuttered a bit, gulping as she cast a look around her close companions who seemed to be glaring him down for his interruption.

"Well then please do so." He crossed his arms over his chest.

As Rowan went to open her mouth to speak, another witch spoke in her place. "It is none of your concern. We have not bothered you nor your siblings since your arrival to this town. You've created fear and havoc with every step you place, it is only fair that you leave us be as we have left you."

Kol let out a low chuckle as he clasped his hands behind his back and started to circle the group, some witches instantly backing a step away. "And here I thought you witches were wise. If you have not noticed darling the havoc we bring is the result of our nature, something we cannot and will not suppress. You on the other hand are witches, meaning servants of nature. It makes me slightly curious as to why you have drained a body all in the means of this spell you are taking part on." He explained, stopping at the limp body that was held against the tree. He swiped the droplets of blood that cascading down the girl's arms with his fingers, indulging in the taste. Turning back to the group of witches, he raised an eyebrow as if to motion for them to explain.

"Sir, we are only doing this in means of bringing peace. With the ritual we plan to continue, it shall uprise the immortal being that has been starved away for milleniums... He shall be our savior in the end."

"Immortal being?" He cocked an eyebrow. "Who is this you speak of?" For all he knew his family were the only ones that held such perpetual powers.

"Silas." Rowan explained, the gathered witches sending her a strong glare of disapproval for revealing such information. "He holds the powers to bring us our contentment we strive of." The witch continued to reveal to him what the immortal being was capable of, how he would destroy the wall they labeled as 'the other side'. With the destruction of the wall, all deceased supernatural beings would finally be able to lay at rest, not having to dwell in the world of the living as ghost like figures.

As the witch continued to list off the great accomplishments the rising of this immortal being could bring, all Kol could think of was the uphold Silas could have over him and his siblings. Though he would never say it to their faces, he genuinely cared for the safety of his family. Even though they thought of him as a heartless cold monster who paid no care for anyone, which in fact was slightly true, family was still family. As said, you cannot replace them that easily. This Silas the witch talked about was older not to mention stronger then any being on earth. His rising could bring their downfall, not to mention many others. Humans and many other beings among so.

With every passing second the woman used trying to explain to him the situation, he was becoming less and less interested in it.

"And how exactdo you plan to carry this out?" He asked the witch once she had stopped talking.

Another witch spoke in her place. "We have called upon the moon along with the essence of life. Using our conjoined powers as we have all linked together as one, this will give us the strength to continue the spell."

"Linked, you say?" He hummed, the woman nodding. "Well don't mind if I do this." In a blur, his hand plunged into Rowan's chest, the group all letting out a gasp. Yanking his hand out, the witch stared up at him with wide eyes before she dropped to the ground lifeless. One by one all the witches followed after, their bodies crumpling to the ground as if they were dominoes.

Letting out a sigh, Kol tossed the heart aside as he crouched down to one of the witches. Using the cloak he wiped his hand off the crimson color the stained it. Standing back up, he went to walk away from the mess he created when a heartbeat reached his ears. It was soft; pumping at a dangerously slow level. Turning back to the witches, his eyes narrowed on the girl that hang helpless onto the tree. She whimpered slightly in her state, head rolling to the side as she slowly attempted to fight the unconsciousness that was consuming her. Making his way towards her, he stopped infront of her limp body, her eyes remained closed. He raised her chin, getting a better look at her. The loss of blood was getting to her, death creeping slowly as her body threatened to shut down.

Having caused enough chaos for one night, he decided he might as well do something grateful. Allowing his fangs to descend, he teared into the palm of his hand, allowing the blood to pool. Grasping the back of the brunette's head, he leaned her head to the side before pressing the wound to her mouth to allow the blood to flow easily.

After a few seconds the human started to respond, her head slightly shaking to the side as if to fight him off. He only held her tighter, removing the wound once he deemed that it was truly enough. Eyeing her deep wounds, they slowly started to heal as the blood took affect in her system. This was slowly starting to eat at his patience as he waited for her to wake.

His siblings had constantly teased that the only use his brain made were irrational decisions. Well this was one of them.

Not waiting another second, he took hold of her head with both of his hands and with a quick _snap _killed her. This was as grateful as he could get.

Kol Mikaelson wasn't one to think of consequences, he'd just laugh in their direction when faced.

**A/N Hi everyone, thanks for taking the time to read this ^.^**

**Rewatching season 4, I took notice of the scene when Kol told Damon about the cult(group, idk) that worshiped Silas so I thought I would base the beginning of this around that. There's alot more I learned about the whole Silas thing but you guys aren't here for a history lesson so I'll save that for later.**

**Anyways, please leave a review below of what you think so far, continue on or drop it? Your opinions mean the world to me!**

**Have a great night/day lovelies!**


	2. The Hunger

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries nor The Originals, only my OC's**

_**Outskirts of the French Quarter, 1898**_

_**The Mikaelson Estate**_

Cassandra let out a groan as she slowly stirred from her sleep, her sore neck protesting as she went to sit up. Keeping her eyes shut, she slowly massaged the back expanse of the neck, hoping it would soothe down the stiffness a bit. Opening her emerald orbs, the first thing she took notice of was the dried blood that stained her arms. The crimson liquid seemed to cover her all over, her breathing becoming faster as she started to hyperventilate.

"Would you look at that, she finally wakes." Cassandra's head snapped towards the voice, revealing it to be a young man with brown hair who sat on a seat in the corner of the room. Her eyes traveled around the bedroom she was in before returning back to her stained arms, observing them.

"W-what happened?" She whimpered, glancing back up to meet his gaze.

Standing up, Kol sauntered towards her and took a seat on the edge of the bed. Cassandra scooted a bit away from him; she didn't know who this man was or why she was here in the first place.

Kol took notice of the move. "Don't worry darling, I won't bite..." He held his hands up, a grin making it's way on his features. "Though you will soon enough."

"Why am I here?" She frowned as an ache in her stomach passed through, ignoring his statement.

"Here's an even better question: what were you doing in the woods?"

"The woods?" She scrunched up her eyebrows. Suddenly she seemed to recall the incident, her hands flying up to her mouth as it fell in shock. "T-those women... they were- they were going to kill and- and use- they were-" Cassandra continued to fumble with her words, not being able to grasp the situation fully.

Kol cut her off, sarcasm in his voice. "Use of full sentences would help dearly love."

She stared up at him with frightened eyes. "They were going to kill me for this ritual of some sort! I- I don't know what for b-but that woman... she was insane! They all were! They cut me-" Her eyes widened even further as she glanced back down to her wrists, turning them over and frantically searching for any wounds. Her fingers rubbed at the smooth expanse of her skin. Nothing. Not even a cut. Looking back up at him, the fear and confusion was evident in her eyes. "-Or I think they did. I- I don't know."

"Well," Kol let out a sigh, clasping his hands together. "This is the part where I explain to you all that's happened and hopefully you won't make a big deal ok?" He hummed, she staring at him unsurely. "Long story short: you're dead."

"What?" She choked out. "Dead?"

"Well not _dead _dead. The living dead... sort of." He shrugged carelessly.

"What are you speaking of?" She scoffed incredulously at his attitude; he was acting as if everything was ok when it was anywhere near being.

"You're a vampire now... well on your way to being one." He scrunched his nose up a bit.

"You're psychotic." Cassandra scoffed, sliding off the bed and planting her feet on the hardwood floor. Going to stand up, Kol caught her off guard as he sped in front of her, she dropping back on the bed with surprise. Glancing at the other side of the bed he was just sitting at, she turned to him in awe. "How did you move so fast?"

"Because I'm a vampire and you're transitioning into one at the moment."

"That's impossible." She shook her head, not believing a word that left his mouth. "Vampires are demons of the night; myths and lores of them are told but they are _not _real."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Y-yes." Cassandra gulped, slowly nodding her head. "I'm sure."

"Suit yourself." He sighed out. In a flash he had her body pressed against the bedding, his fangs barred and the veins under his eyes protruding as he hovered above her. Cassandra gasped, wanting to clench her eyes shut but the shock she seemed to be in had her frozen. She settled on a gulp, her small body shaking in fear as she continued to stare up at his features. As demonic and startling he looked, a part of her seemed ok with the image in front of her.

Kol slid his fangs back in, his eyes returning back to their normal features as he tilted his head at her. "Now do you still think vampires are fake?" He purred, propping his arm up so that he wasn't settled fully upon her. His other hand ghosted over the apples of her cheeks, she shuddering.

Cassandra shook her head in response to his question.

"Good." Kol grinned as he stood back up, she exhaling deeply. Sitting up, she eyed him warily.

"But how am _I _a vampire though?"

"You're transitioning into one." He corrected her. "You need to drink blood to complete the transition."

"And if I don't?"

"Well then you die." He shrugged basically. "Permanently."

She frowned deeply at this.

"Do I have to complete the transition?"

"Well no, but even if you chose not to it will be _very _hard for you. Meaning the cravings will eat at your well being until you actually eat someone."

"My lord," Cassandra breathed out, holding her pounding head in her hands. She glanced back up to meet his stone gaze, unshed tears in her emerald orbs. "W-what about my family? My parents? Do I... Do I just let them be, leave them wonder of what has happened to their daughter?"

_And this is why I despise having to expand my sire line _Kol bitterly thought as he pinched his temples.

"Honestly darling, I don't care. Word will get to them one way or another. Now are you going to feed or continue to sob?"

"Why are you acting like this?" Cassandra hissed, jumping up from her spot. "My life is hanging between two close threads and you act as if it is everyday business to you!"

"What do you expect me to do, blubber and sob?"

"A shred of emotion might do wonders at the moment!" she exclaimed, her voice rising.

Kol's eyes turned to steel as he stared her down, making Cassandra regret riling him up in the first place. "Well here's a tip for you darling: we vampires do not fear nor do we care. I am leaving you with the sole decision on whether if you'd like to feed, if not then get the bloody hell out of here. I've had enough disposing bodies, you'd clearly be doing yourself a favor." He hissed before walking out of the room, slamming the door closed behind him. Cassandra flinched at the sound, it magnifying strongly through her new senses.

She ran her fingers through her hair, her nails digging into her scalp as her chest started to heave once more. She didn't want to die, but then again she didn't want to become a monster of the night. Was she supposed to agree to this lifestyle... these demon like characteristics? Would her parents even accept her? Or would they try to kill her the first chance they got.

Her knees hit the floor as she collapsed, the tears flowing freely as a wave of emotions passed through her.

_Why me?_ she thought, hiccuping as she went to wipe away her tear stained cheeks. She had only decided to take a walk to admire the night when she was grabbed from behind, being dragged into the forest and hung. _How in the world did I even turn into a vampire in the first place _she wondered, still not understanding half of the situation.

Her eyes caught sight of the blood that stained her arms. _Her blood. _

The crimson liquid seemed to call to her, she slowly bringing her fingers up to her lips. As she went to take a taste, Cassandra snapped out of the haze she was just in. Dropping back on the floor, she took deep breaths to control herself, not wanting to give into the temptation.

She took sight of the door on the other side of the room, it slightly ajar revealing a washroom. Glancing down at her blood stained arms, she quickly entered the room and closed the door behind her. The washroom was quite more large and invaluable then what she was used to, it being very high polished and well kept.

Setting the tub, Cassandra went to dispose of her clothing when there was a knock at the door, startling her. _Did he come back _she thought, gulping as she slowly made her way towards it. Opening the door slightly, her eyes widened as she took notice of a woman on the other side. _A maid._

"Good evening." The woman bowed her head down slightly. "I just wanted to check if everything was in order or if you needed anything ma'am. The youngest Mikaelson doesn't put much into his visitor's needs."

Cassandra's attention was directed somewhere else as she stared at the woman's pulse point, hunger flooding her vision. _Maybe just one bite can subdue this_ _hunger_- the brunette shook her head to clear her thoughts, ignoring the loud pumping of the blood that flowed through the human's body as she forced a smile on her lips.

"If you could just help me out of these clothes." She motioned to her clothing, the corset being quite a hassle when putting on and taking off. The maid nodded, stepping in and closing the door behind her. Cassandra moved over to the tub as the maid started working on the strings of the back of her gown, fisting her palms strongly and clenching her eyes shut to keep out her thoughts. _Just don't think about the blood. Just don't think about the blood. Just don't think about the-_

She was snapped away from her thoughts as the maid brushed past her to get something, her delectable aroma flooding her senses. There were slight pangs in her gums as her mouth watered, her lips parting open.

The maid readied the towels, turning back to face the young girl only for her blood to run cold at the sight in front of her. The girl who had seemed innocent and celestial at first sight now held blood shot eyes, glazed over with a look she had seen numerous times from the occupants of the house.

Hunger.

* * *

Kol tapped his fingers on the wood surface, his face scrunched up into annoyance. The girl had yet to exit the room, the large manor he and his siblings resided in making his hearing not the best to snoop in.

His siblings were currently in New Orleans at the time, Niklaus going on and on about the success he could make of the town. In all honesty, Kol didn't seem to care about the ordeal much. Rebekah always looked up to her big brother, being the lost puppy she was and there was Elijah who seemed to think that it was his duty to keep them all under his wing.

They all were almost a millennium year old for Christ's sake, did they really have to depend on one another _that _much?

Shaking his head, he went to pour himself a drink to calm his nerves when suddenly there was a scream from upstairs, halting him. Speeding up into the room, he busted in to reveal that the girl was no where in sight.

_Bloody hell _he bitterly thought, not thinking that she would actually attempt to escape. His descendants would usually come back crawling one way or another. Turning around to head out, his eyes caught sight of the slightly ajar washroom door open. Walking slowly towards the door, his nose was flooded with the metallic scent he had grown so accustomed to over the years. Pushing the door carefully open, his eyes raked over the being of the washroom.

Blood stained the highly polished floors, a large puddle of the liquid seemed to come from a direct source. The maid's body seemed to be at an odd position on the floor, her limps at uncomfortable arrangements as her neck was torn out.

His eyes finally landed on the small brunette who stood frozen in her spot, slightly shaking as the fresh blood marred her features.

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews, they truly mean alot! I'm glad so many of are enjoying this, I am _immensely. _Btw if you've noticed, it's going to be based solely in New Orleans. **

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm really looking forward to writing the next few ones. **

**Have a great night/day lovelies :)**


	3. Consequences

**_Darrow, Louisiana 1898_**

**_The Mikaelson Estate_**

"I don't like that Marcel friend of yours." Rebekah stated with a grumble as she and her brothers made their way towards the manor.

"Is there ever anyone you _do_ like?" Klaus scoffed, the corner of Elijah's lip twitching into a smile as the youngest sister shot both of them a glare.

"That smug look of his makes me want to rip it off his face. Did you see how he was eyeing half the female occupants at the gathering?"

"Honestly sister, it seems to me that you're just jealous he didn't direct his attention towards you." Klaus remarked, she in turn rolling her eyes as they walked up the marble steps into the house.

"That's absurd Nik. Besides, the man likes to play with his female acquaintances... surely not my type." Rebekah explained as she raised her skirt up as to not trip on the fabric.

Elijah smirked softly as he opened the manor's door, leading his two siblings inside. "And since when did you have a type Rebekah?"

"Don't start 'Lijah." She shot him a glare as they entered the extravagant foyer, both brothers sharing amused looks. Rebekah slipped her coat off her shoulders, glancing around the empty place. "Where's Kol?"

"Knowing Kol he would probably-" Klaus cut himself off as a horrified scream erupted from upstairs, ringing in all their sensitive ears. "-be indulging himself."

"We shouldn't have left him unattended here." Elijah muttered, his usual instincts kicking in.

"Well it was you who suggested that he stay here rather then accompany us." Rebekah pointed out as she unlaced her heels.

"So that he doesn't shame us like our last outing. Remember?" Klaus raised an eyebrow, his sister's mouth forming into an 'o' as she recalled the event. There was another frantic scream, the siblings rolling their eyes at their brother's foolish ways.

"He'd usually compel his snack to shut up atleast by now." Rebekah remarked.

"Oh Kol," Elijah tsked, shaking his head as the screams turned into sobs.

"Get him to quite down why don't you Elijah?" Klaus turned to his brother. "And if he doesn't listen then just free the girl from her misery."

"Ofcourse." The dark haired Original nodded, making his way up the stairs and through the maze like hallways. Stopping at his youngest brother's door, his ears picked up on some sounds on the other side of the wood, sniveling the main one. Tapping lightly at the door, he waited patiently but his brother made no room to answer it. "Kol." He called out, knocking once again on the door. Elijah liked the idea of one having privacy unlike his siblings who seemed to barge in without consent at all times. He wasn't one to invade in on anothers but now his patience was starting to grow thin.

Twisting the knob, he pushed the door open slightly to reveal the empty room. His eyes cast over to the washroom in which the door was left slightly open. The metallic scent of blood flooded his senses, he sighing as he leaned onto the doorframe of the room's entry. "Kol, one moment if you could."

The younger Original exited out of the washroom, pulling the door closed behind him. Elijah eyed his brother up and down, taking in how his hands were stained with blood and a majority of his clothes were also. His hair seemed to be disheveled slightly, a displeased look on his face..

"Elijah." Kol sighed out as he met his brother's questioning gaze. "As much as it hurts me to say... I need your help."

"With?" The older Original raised an eyebrow. Kol beckoned him into the washroom.

Elijah wasn't surprised by the mess the room was in, the lifeless body a usual sight. He knew his brother could be ruthless at times, something he could never control as Rebekah had said it 'effected' his ego.

Then Elijah's eyes landed on the figure huddled into the corner, slightly shaking as whimpers escaped her.

"Mind helping me out here?" Kol asked, Elijah tearing his gaze away from the girl as he turned to him with raised brows.

"What have you done to the girl?" He motioned with his hand towards her seeing the blood marred over her features and how the top of her dress was loosely hanging of her shoulders. Stepping over the lifeless maid, Elijah walked so that he stood in front of her, crouching down to her level as he studied her carefully.

"Well I compelled her not to say a word-"

"Did you turn her?" He turned to face his brother who stood at the door's entry.

"Well I didn't actually turn-

"Kol." Elijah said sternly, the younger boy's gaze hardening as he had cut him off once more.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Shaking his head, Elijah turned back to the shaking brunette, going to tilt her chin up to make full eye contact with her but she only flinched away.

"Miss," he soothed, holding his hands out in an innocent matter. "Why don't we get you cleaned up?"

She glanced up to meet his gaze, her emerald orbs shining with unshed tears. Her eyes flickered over to the lifeless maid strewn on the floor, her bottom lip starting to quiver in response though no noise escaped her.

"Kol, why don't you get rid of the body." It was more of a statement to be done rather him asking.

"No." The younger Original scoffed incredulously. Elijah shot him a stern look, leaving no other option to be done. Though both Originals carried the same features: dark hair, oak brown eyes, cleft chin, and facial structures; one could easily differentiate the two. Elijah walked on high land, one could easily see the power he held with a simple glance. It was quite strange since he didn't really seem to present any other features other then his usual cool, stony one.

Kol on the other hand was quite different. The sparkle in his eyes could be seen from a mile, with it bringing mischief and foolish decisions. Though it could disappear in a heartbeat, being replaced by a cold murderous exterior that held high consequences to those around.

"Kol." Elijah repeated sternly, the younger Original narrowing his eyes at him before reluctantly complying with a grit of the teeth. Wrapping the body up with a stray sheet, Kol dragged it out of the room. Elijah turned back to the brunette, letting out a sigh as he saw her frigid features. "What has he done to you?" He murmured softly, she staring at him as no response could escape her.

Kol strolled back into the room, wiping his hands. "Done."

"Good, now if you could remove your compulsion that'd be appreciated."

Kol scrunched his nose up. "But why?" He whined. "I mean, she's just going to become hysteric once more-"

"And I do not blame her." Elijah turned to him with a cold stare. "What with the current circumstances."

"Fine." Kol rolled his eyes as he walked over to the two, crouching down to Cassandra's level. "You may speak now."

She let out a breath of relief as the compulsion took effect.

"Now, what is your name?" Elijah questioned.

"Cassandra." She whimpered.

"Cassandra... Care to explain what has happened?"

She went to open her mouth but Kol cut her off as he directed his glare towards his brother. "You could have just asked me for an explanation."

"You have a tendency to exaggerate the truth Kol so no thank you. Now continue dear." He turned back to the brunette, she hastily swallowing.

"I-I was in the woods and there were these women... Witches I believe. They were doing this spell and needed a blood sacrifice." She glanced down to her wrists in which they were covered with the substance, flinching slightly at the memory. "I fell unconscious and then woke up here." Her eyes flickered towards Kol. "He said that he was a vampire and I was becoming one too." She let out a disbelieving scoff. "Of course I didn't believe him because that's absurd but then the maid came in and..." Cassandra trailed off, her eyes landing on the puddle of blood a few yards away from her.

"Why don't we get you cleaned up then? It's surely been a long night for you." Elijah suggested, her eyes widening as she frantically shook her head.

"No maids! No more maids or humans or anything-"

"Of course not." Elijah nodded, Kol rolling his eyes in response. "Kol, have Rebekah set the bath."

"As if that will ever happen." He scoffed.

"Will there ever be a day in which you and the rest of our siblings follow a decent task?"

"Maybe, but it will surely not be today." Kol grinned. "Besides, Rebekah would rather be caught with a peasant then to help anyone other then herself."

Elijah grit his teeth slightly, standing up from his position as he turned to fully face his brother. With a shake of his head, he left to get a room ready for the girl. With a decent shrug, Kol turned to Cassandra with a grin on his features.

"Now darling, lets be honest... was the maid worth it? Nik is against us feeding off of them, something about too much of a hassle to get new ones."

She could only stare at him with wide eyes, disbelief written over his face at the question.

"Well?" He raised an eyebrow, she shaking her head as she stood up from her spot.

"You're psychotic," she mumbled, stepping away from him.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kol questioned as she adjusted the top of her dress.

"Home," she responded, glancing down at her hands. She stepped over to the tub that was filled, washing her hands as the once clear water turned into a pinkish tint.

"Really? What makes you think that you can go?"

"My parents will be worried sick if they notice I haven't returned."

"Now are you really that clueless? You go home and the next thing you know you're having a bloodbath."

"I have more control of myself. I would never harm my family."

"Just like you ripped into that maid?" He raised an eyebrow, she turning to him with a cold glare as she dried her hands.

"What is it you want from me? There is no chance I am staying here with you and the other occupants of the house. I don't even know you!"

"Kol Mikaelson, Original vampire born in the 11th century. Parents were originally from Europe but due to unlikely circumstances moved to the Americas where my siblings and I were born. What else would you like to know?" He questioned with a slight bow.

"I'm leaving." She rolled her eyes, not wanting to play anymore of his games. Heading towards the door, Cassandra came to a halt as a new figure appeared in front of her.

"I've readied the bath as Sir Elijah requested." The woman bowed her head down slightly. Cassandra stared wide eyed at the human, the pumping of her blood reaching her ears as she felt pangs forming in her gums. The delicious aroma flooded all her senses, sending her into a blood haze.

"Now," Kol purred into her ear as he stood behind her. If she hadn't been so taken back by the smell of the blood she would have actually flinched away from his touch. "Do you really wish to go back home?" He whispered, his hands gripping at her waist from his spot behind her. "Especially with your incompatibility to grasp reality at the moment?" Cassandra went to take a step towards the maid but Kol held her back, his chest pressed against her.

"Let me go," she growled lowly, her fangs descended so that they peeked from under her pouted lips. Her nails dug into his hands that were placed on her waist, urging him to free his hold on her.

"Relax." He soothed into her ear, his lips brushing over the smooth expanse of her throat.

"She smells so good," she practically moaned out as the scent filled her nostrils, the veins under eyes darkening.

"I know she does, but that is a neck you don't want to bite in." He warned.

"Please, just one bite. Just one bite," She struggled, fidgeting and squirming under his tight hands. She just wanted a bite, that was all. The sound of the blood pumping practically screamed at her to take the chance.

"If you insist." As soon as his hands loosened on her waist, Cassandra pounced on the maid, her fangs sinking into her throat. Cassandra thought that the blood would taste just as good as the scent, but she was dearly wrong. As soon as the metallic liquid made its way down her throat she pushed the woman away, dropping to the ground in shock and pain. A strangled cry left her lips as she attempted to breath in air, the burning on her insides making it difficult for her. She looked up at Kol with confused and tearful eyes as she coughed out the blood, it leaving a burning trial. He could see the desperation as she frantically wiped her mouth and tongue, attempting to get rid of the vial taste.

"W-what's happening to m-e-e," she cried out, the burning in her mouth impairing her speech.

Kol crouched down to his level, letting out a sigh. "Should have listened to me the first time, darling."

"Make it stop!" She shrieked, clutching at her throat.

"Shhh just let it pass." He pressed a finger on her lips, Cassandra flinching away as she started to cough roughly. After a few minutes that seemed like forever, it finally subsided and the burning was partially gone.

"What was that?" She panted out, supporting herself with her elbows and knees as she was hunched over.

"That was a consequence."

"A what?" She looked up at him confused.

"Every time you ignore my words it will backfire severely. You just so happened to take a bite out of the housekeeper. Nik has her ingest vervain for certain reasons... That being one of them."

"Vervain?"

"It's a herb that'll burn you when made contact with or ingested."

"B-but why?" She stuttered out. "Why would a human want to ingest such thing?"

"I think we've had enough lessons for the night. Go get washed and we shall continue this talk tomorrow."

"But-"

Kol sent her a look that silenced her, she hastily swallowing her words and nodding in response. She wasn't up to argue no more; the last two times she did it resulted in a dead body and then for her insides to be reduced to ashes. Picking herself up from the floor, Cassandra's feet shook from underneath her causing her to sway lightly. The dark haired Original took hold of her arm, helping her regain her balance.

She couldn't deny the slight shiver that passed through her, the touch of his hands igniting small flames underneath her skin. The good of type of flames of course, unlike what the vervain did.

Her emerald orbs met his dark oak ones, his eyes slightly flickering down to her lips. With a slight nod of appreciation, Cassandra left to bathe and would soon learn what her vampirism had to offer her the next morning.

**A/N Thank you all for the amazing feedback ^.^ I appreciate it dearly!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries nor The Originals. If I did, I'd be wealthy rich and there would be a show dedicated to only Klaroline.**


	4. A New Day

Cassandra's first night at the Mikaelson plantation didn't go as expected. Every critter, insect, sound and movement kept her up all night, making sleep impossible in the room that the older, well mannered of the men (his name was Elijah, if she was correct) had offered her.

The chirping of birds along with the distant crow of a rooster that were accompanied with the rising of the sun was the final straw as the brunette ripped the covers off and swung her feet out of bed. It didn't help that she was completely famished at the moment, though the thought of craving blood sickened her.

Feeding on the maids wasn't an option; of course unless she wanted to go through last nights dilemna once again.

Cassandra shuddered slightly at the thought as she made her way towards the windows, pulling the curtains open to brighten up the room a bit.

That proved to be a horrific idea as the suns rays made contact with her skin and she was reduced to a burning mess. The brunette let out a ear shrilling scream as her skin smoked with the suns contact. On its own accord, her body threw itself into the nearest secluded corner of the room, away from the harmful rays.

Cassandra whimpered as she watched her burned skin heal itself back, red sore skin returning back to its smooth creamy expanse.

_What in the hell_ she thought as she shakily picked herself up, using the wall as support. Edging herself over to the window, the small brunette hesitantly held her hand out towards the sunlight. Just as her skin was to make contact with harmful rays, a voice made her pull back quickly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kol stated from his spot at the door, his lean figure leaning on the doorframe as his arms were crossed over his chest.

Cassandra gulped slightly as her eyes made their way to him then back to the open window. She noticed he didn't burn at the sun's contact.

"H-how come you're not..."

"Fried?" He raised an amused brow at her, she slowly nodding. "Well let's just say nature happens to have a liking for me. Since you did rip into 2 humans last night I don't think you're quite on the guest list..." Kol teased.

"W-what?" She stuttered out, a wave of guilt passing through her at the thought. "But I didn't-"

"Oh don't start blubbering now," Kol breathed out as he made his way into the room, pulling the curtains closed. ""It's a joke. Now why don't you get dressed?" His eyes trailed down her figure. "Though I do prefer your given clothing, it is best you get dressed so we can resolve your manners. Meet me downstairs." He ordered, making his way towards the door.

"But what about the sun?" She questioned, "Can I really not go out in the daylight or is it-"

Kol turned around to face her. "As I said, we shall resolve your manners downstairs." He remarked before strolling out, the brunette letting out a shuddered breath as she went to change in the spare clothes she had been offered.

* * *

_"No?"_ Kol scoffed incredulously. "What do you mean _no?_"

"As in no," Klaus retorted, barely glancing up to meet his brother's gaze.

"Klaus, I _need _a ring. I'm not taking no for answer."

"Well there's always a first, isn't there?" The hybrid smirked up at him from his seat on the couch. Kol's glare hardened

"Nik, I'm sure you have dozens of them laying around. Now be generous and help out your younger brother."

"The day I'm generous is when your mind will function right. By the looks of it, we both have a long way to go."

"Don't be a spoil sport. It's just a ring; hell any type of jewelry will do!"

"Kol, if you haven't noticed the whole point of a daylight ring is so we are kept discrete. Not much vampires possess this ability so it'd be best you keep it in the family. Besides, even if I did have a stray ring laying around there's no chance I'd be handing it over to a _pet _of yours. Try Rebekah."

"Hell would sooner freeze over then have Rebekah give up something of hers." Kol huffed.

"Well then that's not my problem." Klaus let out a mere shrug as he stood up and went to walk away.

Kol grit his teeth slightly. "Well what about that pet of yours? Marcel is it? What has he done to receive a day-walking ring?"

"Marcel is different," Klaus turned to face his brother at the room's entrance. "He is actually of use for me, unlike the un-useful reasons you take in turning humans." With that the blonde haired Original left, leaving Kol to grumble slightly as he went to try his sister.

* * *

Rebekah entered her grand bedroom only for her eyes to bug out as she saw her brother raiding through her jewelry armiore.

"What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" She shrieked, zipping over besides him. The blonde started to freak more when she saw that he had tangled half her accessories, the chains of her expensive necklaces entwined and twisted with another.

"Looking for something." Kol muttered quietly as he continued to scavenge through the accessories.

"What of yours could have possibly gotten lost in my belongings?!"

"This." Kol grinned as he pulled out a blue stoned necklace, holding it out to admire it.

"But that's mine." Rebekah stated confused.

"Not anymore." He sent her a fake smile as he turned to walk away though didn't quite get the chance to leave the room as his younger sister slammed him into the nearest wall.

"Put the necklace back before I rip out your spleen." She hissed.

"Relax, it's not like you're even using it." Kol rolled his eyes as he pushed her away from.

"But it is still _mine, _not yours. _Mine." _Rebekah repeated.

"You have an endless amount of jewelry Bekah; one less necklace isn't going to harm no one."

"Actually it will, most likely being _you_ if you don't return it back to the armiore."_  
_

"Oh quit sobbing," The brown haired Original huffed. "You don't need it."

"Kol." Rebekah warned once more, her deep blue eyes flashing with a threat.

"Honestly Bekah, I'll buy you whatever you want next time we go into town-"

"Last time you promised me that you killed the merchant for mistaking the fabric type." She sent him a look.

"It taught him a lesson did it not?"

"He's dead Kol. Which is exactly what you will be if you don't give me back the necklace!" Rebekah went to grab it from his hands but he held it out of reach. "Give it!"

"Nope." He smirked, dangling it away from her as she continued to fight against him.

"Kol, I swear to god-"

"Kol?" A small voice spoke, both Originals stopping in place as they turned to the entrance of the door. Cassandra fidgeted slightly, not wanting to have intruded.

Rebekah's mouth dropped in disbelief, turning to her brother with burning eyes. "Is this why you wanted it in the first place? For her!"

Kol only shrugged in response.

The blonde scoffed in disgust, pushing him away. "You know what? Take it, I can get better." With a flick of the hair she stormed out of the room, pushing past Cassandra in the process. The brunette stumbled slightly, a confused look on her features as she turned to Kol.

"Don't mind her," Kol instructed as he came to stand in front of her. "Turn around."

"Why?" Cassandra asked cautiously.

"Just turn," He sighed out, aggravated slightly.

She stared at him hesitantly before complying. Pushing her hair away, Cassandra held her breath in at the touch of his hands as they came around over her head, stopping at her collarbone. With a small click, she glanced down to see the blue stoned jewel resting on her chest. She touched it gently, turning around to give Kol a questioning look.

"It'll help you walk in the sun," He explained.

"A necklace? How is that possible?" Cassandra asked in disbelief.

"A stone," He corrected her, holding his hand out. The brunette's eyes zero'd in on the familiar small blue stoned ring on his fingers, glancing down to her necklace to see the resembelance. "And with a special enchantment, results in happy go summer days for us vampires." Kol finished off with a grin, she silently nodding as the information sunk in.

Licking her dry lips, Cassandra shyly asked, "Is it possible I can... eat?"

A sly grin made it's way on his features. "Here I thought you were never going to ask. Come, we'll find you a warm body."

"No." She shook her head, he raising an eyebrow at her. "I mean like food... normal human food. I can still eat that... right?"

Kol let out a drastic sigh as he slouched his shoulders. "If you'd like, though it won't do much help." Wrapping an arm around her, he walked her down the hallway. Cassandra was slightly startled at his touch, not saying anything as he continued. "Now let's find a willing human for you; I'll even let you pick-"

"No," she ducked beneath his arm, taking a few steps away from him. The original raised a challenging eyebrow at her. "I said no humans. I- I just want to be normal, I don't need bl-"

"Darling you are _anywhere_ near normal; you are a vampire. The sooner you understand that the better."

"B-but what if I kill someone? I- I can't take anymore guilt please-" tears swam in our eyes as she shook her head.

"Fine then, I'll be sure you don't _hurt _anyone." Kol bit back the urge to roll his eyes, wanting to move on with the situation.

"Promise?" Cassandra whispered, staring into his oak brown eyes.

Kol inhaled deeply, as if praying for patience. "I... Promise." He managed out. "Now are you coming or not?"

Eying him carefully, the brunette nodded softly as she followed after him.

* * *

Exiting the manor, Cassandra was amazed with how her sight had drastically changed. The grass seemed to be a few shades greener, the sky vibrant as ever and the nature around her seemed to radiate with life. Though what seemed to bother when was the lack of heat in her body. The sun was shining brightly, but it didn't even result in a bead of sweat from her to drop. She couldn't feel the heat nor the cold, her senses were practically numb.

Licking her dry lips, Cassandra waited patiently for Kol to return. He had led her to a neighboring town and she was currently standing in a secluded corner in between two buildings. Gnawing on her fingernails, the brunette paced up and down the alley.

Her stomach churned slightly, a result of not feeding and she had to take a moment to stop and withdraw some deep breaths. Cassandra's head snapped up as she heard approaching footsteps, recognizing it to be Kol though he had a young woman alongside him.

The veins under her eyes darkened slightly, her fangs peeking under her soft lips as the humans scent flooded her senses. It didn't seem to matter that the girl was young nor that she was frightened; all it mattered to the brunette was she wanted blood and she wanted it now.

Without realizing it she sped towards the human but Kol reacted faster and stopped her, holding her back.

"What are you doing?" Cassandra growled as she struggled against his strong grip, her eyes still on the shaking girl.

"Not so fast darling." He tsked. "I didn't just bring you here to feed; I brought you here to learn."

The brunette froze, turning around in his hold to face him as her face returned back to its original features. "Learn?"

"Yes, learn. You didn't think it was all about pouncing and draining did you?"

"I didn't think there was an actual technique..." She muttered softly.

"Watch and learn." Kol purred as he pulled away from her, walking over to the girl so he stood in front of her. "You may speak."

The human broke into a sob as the compulsion took affect. Cassandra gulped slightly, staring as the Original brought the girl over to her.

"Now your first impulse is to bite ito every jugular you come across, correct?" Kol questioned, meeting Cassandra's gaze. She struggled out a nod, eyes slightly glazing over as she stared at the shaking human. "Well before you do, you need compulsion."

"Please let me go," The girl sobbed, Kol tightening his grip on her, she quickly becoming silent.

"Compulsion?" Cassandra questioned.

"Mind control basically, just like how I got you to quieten last night." He explained with a shrug, the brunette nodding as she recalled.

"How do I use compulsion."

"Quite simple, just make eye contact and their very wish is your command."

Licking her dry lips, she stepped up to the shaking girl and stared deeply into her eyes. Cassandra opened her mouth to speak, but closed it after a few moments for she had no idea what to say. She glanced towards Kol who held an unimpressed look on his face.

"What do I compel her to do?"

"Stand still, shut up. Anything."

Nodding, she made eyecontact with the girl once again and spoke, "You'll stay silent, ok?"

Instantly, the girl froze. Her eyes glazed over as she repeated in a monotone voice. "I shall stay quiet."

A grin made it's way on Cassandra's features, she looking towards Kol with a look of triumphancy. Standing up striaghtly, she continued on. "This won't hurt."

The girl repeated her words as Kol brushed her blonde hair away, revealing the pale expanse of her skin towards the brunette.

Instantly, Cassandra's eyes darkened and her fangs extended as she stepped forward. Craning her neck back, the young vampire bit into the humans neck, the warm blood bursting in her mouth.

Cassandra's eyes fluttered at the euphoric taste; it seemed that this was even _better _then last nights feeding. Her hands made their way around the humans waist, pulling her even closer to get better access at the metallic yet utterly delicious liquid.

Kol watched as the small brunette fed, his eyes darkening slightly at the sight. He wasn't going to deny, seeing his species indulge in its true nature truly did excite him.

The sound of footsteps approaching made his head snap away from the young vampire, his heightened hearing pricking up on more then just one being.

With a dissatisfied sigh, he turned to the small brunette.

"Now darling, I think thats enough."

This didn't seem to waver her as she continued to feed, the blonde now on the brink of unconsciousness as her eyes fought to stay open.

"Cassandra."

The voices started to become louder.

"That is enough." With one last feeble attempt, he pulled the human away from her.

Cassandra barred her fangs at him, blood dripping down her lips as her animalistic instincts urged her to fight back at him for ruining her meal. Holding a hand out, the Original held her back effortlessly.

Blinking, it took Cassandra a moment to take in her surroundings, coming slightly off her blood-high.

"Oh my goodness." She gasped, seeing the unconscious bleeding blonde that had collapsed on the floor. "Is- is she-" Cassandra stuttered, meeting his gaze.

"It's not a matter of importance, let us get going now." Kol grabbed her wrist, pulling her along but she pulled away from his grip.

"No! You said you wouldn't let me kill- and now shes dead!" The brunette cried, wiping at her chin though it only smudged the blood more.

The older vampires gaze hardened as he stepped up to tower over her. "If you had taken a moment to understand your surroundings you would see that the human is in fact not dead. Though even if she was it would have been all your fault, not mine. Now shall we get going or not?"

Cassandra was taken back by this. "She's alive?" She whispered, crouching down to the humans body. Pressing two fingers on the unwounded side of the girls neck, she saw that there was still a pulse though it was quite faint. "My lord, she's alive." She exclaimed relieved.

"Great story now let's get going." Kol started to walk away.

"Wait," Cassandra called out, he spinning around to face her with a grit of the teeth. "Is there a way to heal her?"

"Just leave her be, she'll be dead soon enough."

"But what if she wakes? Surely she would talk."

Kol tilted his head at her. "You're smarter then I perceived you to be dear." He smirked as he crouched down to her level. "Though I am not a fan of healing my prey, one way is to feed them your blood."

"What?!" She practically shrieked out.

"Voice down." He hushed. "Now, do you want to compel her or not?"

Biting her lip, Cassandra hesitantly nodded.

"Great, just feed her your blood. Problem solved." The new voices were closer now. Kol stood up, dusting his clothes off, "Finish up now, I have something to take care of-"

"Wait how do I transfer my blood to hers?" Cassandra called out after him.

"Try something poetic." Kol called over his shoulder as he rounded the corner.

The brunette anxiously licked her lips as she eyed the human. How was she going to do this?

Looking around, she found a broken bottle laying around by some trash; grabbing it. With a deep breath, she pressed the sharp shard into the palm of her hand, the blood instantly pooling it. Carefully she pressed it onto the blondes mouth, opening it slightly so the liquid could travel easier. The scarlett blood slopply rolled down the humans cheeks, some of it staining into her light hair and into the fabric of her gown top.

"Come on." Cassandra muttered, pressing the wound stronger in. A sigh of relief left her lips when the human startEd to respond and soon enough was conscious and sitting up right.

Holding her aching head, the blonde blinked her eyes slowly as she took in the girl in front of her. The blood that marred her features were enough to send her into a wave of panic as she let out a scream.

Taking Kols advice, she quickly made eye contact with her and started to compel the human. "You won't remember what happened today, get cleaned and forgot everything."

The girl nodded robotically, standing up and walking away as if nothing had happened. Letting out a deep sigh, Cassandra pulled herself so that her back was resting against the stone wall and blissfully closed her eyes.

She had actually gotten through her first feeding, not to mention actually compelled someone.

The brunette giggled slightly at the thought; had she known that these would be considered accomplishments back in her humans days she would have thought she was mad.

_Human_.

The tbought made her stiffen slightly. Was it possible for her to return to her old life, to her parents and the place she had grown accustomed to?

She'd have to think about these thoughts later, as there were still details in her transition she had yet to figure out.

A shadow hovered over, she glancing up to meet two oak brown eyes. Cassandras orbs zero'd in slightly on the small droplets of crimson liquid that were on the collar of his shirt.

"Done?" He questioned, gazing down at her.

Nodding her head, she picked herself up from the floor and followed him.

Until she was absolutely capable of being in control, her return back home would have to be postponed.

In the meanwhile, an impulsive vampire would be her guide.

_Hopefully._

**A/N omg so where do I even begin to start? I haven't really had much access to a laptop to write, not to mention its just been so... hmmm whats the word? Boring? Or a lack of interest. Truth be told fanfiction has just been boring me now a days... I barely have it in me to read anything let alone write. So yeah, I didn't want to leave you all hanging and maybe another chapter will be soon. We'll see.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and are following, truly means a lot! Reviews are appreciated ^.^**

**Have a great day/night lovelies ;)**

**sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes! I had to write this on my sisters iPod -.- **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Vampire Diaries nor The Originals nor Florence and the Machine.**


	5. Taking Aim

Cassandra wandered through the large estate, her eyes scanning over the vast paintings, statues and highly furnished finishings of the place. Not keeping an eye on where she was going, she bumped into a hard chest, stumbling back a few steps. Glancing up, she was met with a pair of deep ocean blue eyes.

"I apologize," She muttered softly.

"No need to be," His accent rung out. "I'm Niklaus, but I prefer to go by Klaus." Cassandra stared at him, not knowing who or what this man's role was. Judging by the lack of delectable scent, he was a vampire she guessed. Pointing a finger towards her, he tauntingly said, "You must be our new guest."

Nodding, she went to introduce herself but was cut off as another accented voice spoke, this one though had a snide like tone to it.

"You mean his pet." Both vampires turned towards Rebekah, a smirk making it's way on Klaus's features. Cassandra though kept herself composed, meeting the blonde girl's eyes. Rebekah held a grin on her face, though it dropped as her eyes stopped on the blue pendant necklace that hung around the brunette's neck.

"Now now Bekah," Klaus tsked. "I'm sure she has a name." Glancing towards the hybrid she gave him a small smile. "Of course unless she prefers to go by pet; Kol's last toys did." With that her features dropped instantly. The brunette felt small (metaphorically and physically) under their scrutinizing eyes, fidgeting in her spot. It was clear as day they didn't take welly to strangers, especially ones without purpose like her.

"Brother, I think she's lost her tongue." Rebekah taunted, nudging him. "Are you capable of speech or has Kol ordered you to only respond to him?"

Cassandra couldn't help the anger that bubbled within her. "I can speak, thank you very much for your concern."

Rebekah snickered at this. "Glad to see you can stand for yourself; Kol's usual toys are insecure piles of trash-"

"Rebekah," Elijah warned as he stepped into the room, all vampires turning towards him. "Surely you are welcoming our guest with well manners."

"Ofcourse 'Lijah," The blonde smiled widely, turning towards Cassandra. The brunette wanted nothing more then to swipe that taunting grin off of her face. "It was truly an honor meeting you." She spoke in a voice that clearly said otherwise. Walking out of the room, Elijah turned towards Klaus who only gave him a mere shrug before he followed after his sister.

Licking her lips, Cassandra turned towards the eldest brother who glanced down at her.

"Surely they were not bothering you?" He questioned.

"Nothing I couldn't take..." She shook her head, curls bouncing slightly at the movement. "They are your siblings, correct?"

"Unfortunately." Elijah mumbled as he looked away. Cassandra giggled slightly, he turning back to her with a small smile. "They don't seem to possess polite manners towards others."

"Yes, I saw that. Though, I do not blame them." Elijah tilted his head at her in questioning. "If an unknown presence were to take occupancy in my house I would feel the slightest uncomfortable as well."

"But you Ms. Smith are under different circumstances; it would be unjust of my brother to leave you untaken for after what he has caused. So do not consider yourself a stranger; you are free to come and go however you want. Do not allow my siblings to make you uncomfortable in your stay here."

Cassandra smiled softly, feeling a tad better as to hearing his words. "Thank you Elijah, and please, call me Cassandra."

"Of course. Now if you do not mind I have some business to get to," Cassandra nodded politely, stepping away to let him pass. As he left the room, the small brunette thought of what the blonde Originals had said earlier, the term _pet _repeating in her mind. Picking the skirts of her dress up, she went to find Kol.

* * *

"Kol?" Cassandra called out as she stepped outside, holding her hand out in front of her face as she was slightly blinded from the sun. She had searched all the corridors of the manor for the younger Original but he was nowhere to be found. "Kol?"

On the other side of the large field, Kol was standing near the entrance of the woods, archery equipment in hand. Truth be told the younger Original had always enjoyed archery ever since he was human. It brought him peace in the cluster that was his mind, the one true time he felt content and alone with his surroundings.

He would always go on hunting trips along with Elijah back when they were human, having learned how make use of a bow and arrow. Of course now though, his use of the term 'hunting' meant something completely different, it was sure as hell more fun. Now with the use of an arrow, he would aim for obstacles, of course using his heightened abilities to reach them from a wide distance. Kol didn't aim for animals; hell the thought disgusted him as his siblings would then think he was going for the animal diet. Instead, he would create his own targets; sometimes carved onto trees or fence posts. To deliberately mess with Niklaus he would aim for the estate, breaking a window or two. And when he got really bored, Kol would compel a man or five to test his skills on. Of course, after his wicked ways he would usually earn a scolding from Elijah that he would zone out of after a few moments of it beginning.

Pulling an arrow out of the quiver hanging at his back, Kol stood in the correct position; his feet shoulder-width apart with an upright posture. Nocking the arrow into it's correct place, he drawed the bow back, aiming for his target and firing the arrow-

"Kol!"

A growl left his lips at the sudden voice, the disruption causing him to miss his tree target as the arrow whizzed deep into the woods. Turning around, he glared annoyingly towards Cassandra who was making her way towards him.

"There you are." She sighed out, holding the skirts of her dress up slightly as she maneuvered through the grass towards. "I've been looking all over for you."

"What is it you want." Kol growled as he turned back to his target, pulling another arrow out and lining it up to shot.

"I wanted to speak to you." Cassandra declared, placing her hands on her hips as she stood behind him.

Firing the arrow, it came straight in contact with the bulls eye marked. Turning towards the younger brunette, he raised an eyebrow. "Then speak."

Her eyes though had moved towards the tree target, seeing that the arrow was right on mark.

"You hunt?" She asked, meeting his chocolate orbs that seemed to sparkle slightly in the sun.

"Heavens no," He scoffed, zipping over to the tree across the field. Grabbing his arrows, he sped back towards the brunette who jumped slightly at his abrupt speed. "I can handle an arrow and a bow. But hunt? Well, your definition differs then mine." He smirked, pulling off the quiver and replacing the arrows into it.

"Then what is the point of practicing archery?" Cassandra questioned, watching his moves.

"Boredom," Kol shrugged, glancing up to meet her gaze with careless eyes. "Have you ever?"

"Done archery? Lord no," She scoffed, shaking her head.

"Why not, it's a fun sport." He offered.

"It is unproper for a lady to handle a weapon."

"And who told you that?"

"My mother."

"Well if you haven't noticed darling, your mother isn't here at the moment. And not to mention, you're a vampire now. There are many rules that do not go against you any more, so have it." Kol held out the bow, she staring at him with wide eyes. "Go on."

"I- I can't." She refused, shaking her head. "I do not even know how to handle it-"

"Nonsense." He cut her off, pushing the wooden bow into her hands. Coming to stand behind her, Cassandra jumped slightly as his hands took hold off her shoulders, guiding her so that her shoulders lined up with the target. "Now love, what is your dominant eye?"

"Pardon?"

"Are you left handed or right handed?"

"Uh right handed..."

"Then you are right eye dominant." Cassandra was confused by his words but went along. She stiffened slightly though when his hands made their way around her, pulling the bow that was in her hands up. "Now hold the bow with your left hand, using your right hand to pull the bow string back."

"What?"

Kol let out an aggravated growl, it slightly tickling Cassandra as his breath hit her neck. "Just listen. Now step your feet apart." she did so, creating some distance between both feet. "And stand up correctly." Cassandra straightened her back, though it was quite difficult with the dress she was wearing. Kol's hands made their way to the small of her back, she stiffening slightly as he straightened her posture, resulting in her chest to arch.

Kol smirked slightly, seeing her uneasiness at their close encounter. Pulling an arrow out of the quiver, his arms moved around her once more as nocked it into place of the arrow rest. Guiding her hands raise the bow, Cassandra took hold of the arrows end against the drawstring. "Now take aim." Steadily, she kept one eye closed as the other focused on her target. Her body was lined up towards the target, three fingers keeping the arrow to the string. Drawing it back, she released the string, the bowstring slapping against her arm as the arrow flew off towards the target.

Cassandra hissed at the contact of the strong string towards her skin, dropping the bow as she held her hand.

"Great going," Kol mumbled, she glancing at him over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "It's gone into the woods." Turning towards the target painted tree, she saw that the arrow was no where to be seen. Letting out a sigh, he crouched down, picking up his equipment. "Go fetch it."

"What?" Cassandra was taken back by this.

"You lost it, along with my earlier arrow. Go fetch them," He repeated, slinging his equipment over his shoulder as he started to walk towards the manor

"Hold on there," Cassandra ran towards him, holding a hand out to pause him in his own steps. "I am not a slave nor a dog for you to command me around like that. Which leads me to my next topic; why is it your siblings see me as a _pet_?"

"Maybe because you are." He stated matter of factually, side stepping her and continuing towards the house.

"Is that why you are keeping me around? The reason as to why you haven't disposed of me yet? For me to be kept as-" she took a deep breath of air to control herself, her anger bubbling, "as some source of entertainment for your liking?"

"Whatever you like to think of it," Kol casually called out, not stopping to address her.

Cassandra stared after his retreating figure, a look of disgust on her features. Shaking her head, she turned the other directions and towards the woods. Gulping slightly, she pushed down her uneasiness and pushed her way through the dark shrubs, grumbling the whole way through her search.

* * *

Kol was sitting comfortable in the main hall, feet propped up on the stand as Elijah was seated across him in the armchair, book in hand. Klaus sat on the other side of the couch, drawing pad in hand as he sketched away. The sun had set moments ago, and most of the manor workers were bustling around lighting the place.

The sound of the front door opening then slamming shut went unnoticed by the brothers, they not paying much attention to it. Cassandra walked into the room, eyes narrowing on the youngest Mikaelson who was lounging on the leather couch. Twirling the steel sharp arrows in hand, she stalked over to him.

Kol glanced up just as the two arrows were brought down on either side of him, plunging into the material of his pants and into the leather cushioning of the furniture, keeping him down. He stare wide eyed down at the weapons then up to the emerald orbs glaring down at him, hard as steel. Taking in Cassandra's features, he saw the various twigs stuck in her hair along with the dirt and mud that marred her face and clothes.

"Next time, you fetch them," She hissed before turning away and walking out.

Both Elijah and Klaus, who had glanced up from their books at the stunt, held impressed smiles on their faces.

"Well, she sure is a feisty one," Niklaus chuckled, Kol sending him a glare as he pulled the arrows out from either side of him.

**A/N I really liked how this chapter came out ^.^ Hopefully I didn't get any facts wrong with the whole archery thing, I had my uncle explain to me the steps while writing so yeah.**

**I'm feeling slightly accomplished with myself as I've uploaded two stories in a matter of two days, and not to mention published a new one. If you love Elijah (as I do) then check out my new fic _Love Within Tragedy_. I've now managed to write a fic for every Original brother, and hopefully for those reading _Yours, Always and Forever_ a new update will be soon. **

**Thanks all for taking the time to read and leave a review, it truly means alot :) I apologize for any grammar spelling errors**

**Have a great night/day lovelies**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, nor The Originals or Florence + the Machine.**


	6. Drunken Escapades

"I am in need of new clothing."

Kol glanced up from his book, raising an unamused eyebrow at the brunette who stood at the door, arms crossed over her chest.

"And how is that my problem?"

Cassandra walked over to stand in front of him at his seat on the couch.

"You have kept me cooped up here for the past two days; the least you could do is present me with gowns that don't look like they've been pulled out of a peasant's closet."

"My apologies, I at first mistook you for one," Kol grinned teasingly as he threw the book to the side, glancing up to meet her hard gaze.

"Really? Atleast a peasant has more freedom then I do; I'm basically tied down here with your obnoxious siblings along with you!"

"If you hate it so much then just leave." He let out a mere shrug, settling down deeper into the couch.

"Trust me, if I could I would. But sadly I lack the sense of control that _you _have yet to teach me. Though I do not blame you as to the fact you lack everyday manners, I wouldn't put you up to have a shred of self control."

"Now don't go on making assumptions darling," He warned.

"Well then show me." She backfired.

"You know, I would..." Kol started off. "But quite frankly I'm not in the mood so run off now." He motioned her away.

"You are revolting!"

"That and so much more. Now carry on."

Cassandra let out a scoff, turning around and walking out. "And he calls himself an Original." She mumbled underneath her breath, descending down the stairs and into the foyer. Her ears, which had become quite an advantage as they were highly advanced now, picked up some movement in the next room over. Stepping in, she found sight of a human maid cleaning up.

She couldn't help the slight pangs that formed in her gums as the scent drifted to her nose, sending her senses into a frenzy. Appearing by the humans side, the maid jumped slightly as she took in the monster that now stood in front of her. Going to open her mouth, Cassandra quickly pressed her hand against her mouth to quieten her.

Going in for the bite, Cassandra paused as she remembered the ability she possessed of compulsion. Making eye contact with the struggling human, she ordered her to stay still and quiet. When the maid froze, she smirked wickedly, fangs elongating once more as they went to sink into the warm skin.

"Ya should know better then to feed off them workers." A new voice spoke, Cassandra's head snapping up towards the door. There stood a dark skinned man, arms crossed over his chest as a lazy smirk hung on his features.

Pushing her urges down, Cassandra released the human as she took a few steps away. She met the mans gaze once more who was now eying her much to her distaste.

"I was hungry." She mumbled, glancing away towards the maid who had now exited the room.

"There's an unlimited amount of warm bodies outside; whatcha cooped up in here for?" He questioned.

"I- I'm still new."

You must be the newbie." He declared, walking over to her. Cassandra stepped back when he came to stand in front of her, not liking the close proximity between them. "Klaus mentioned you the other day, said you've got quite the fire." He continued.

Cassandras glare instantly darkened. She never did like the Original from the start so for him to speak about her as if he knew her slightly angered her.

"Though he never said you were such a delicious looking thing." His hand went up to stroke her cheek but she instantly slapped it away.

"I'd advice you to keep your hands by your sides or they'll soon be fed to the dogs." Cassandra hissed.

He let out a chuckle at this. "Feisty... Now what's a baby vampire like you doing cooped on such a marvelous day?"

"None of your business." She retorted, snipping away from him and avoiding his gaze.

"N'aw come on! It's the start of your immortal life, don't tell me you're going to sit here confined all day!" Cassandra crossed her arms over her chest, ignoring him. "Tell you what, why don't you and I go have some fun in town?"

She turned around to glare at him. "I have high more self respect for myself then to go with you."

"Wow look at you!" The dark colored man huffed out. "You don't even know what the vampire definition of fun is!"

"And what would it be defined as?" The brunette snapped.

"Definitely not sitting here all day." He scoffed, motioning around. "Noe why don't you tag along with me, it'll be fun. Not to mention, you'll get to have a few bites here and there; I can see the hunger radiating from your eyes. Now what do ya say sweetheart?" He asked, holding a hand out.

Cassandra pondered, her eyes flicking from his outstretched hand then towards the lazy smirk on his face. After a few moments, she answered, "Fine, but I am not your sweetheart. I prefer to go by my name: Cassandra."

"Cassandra." He drawled her name out with his tongue, a grin then making its way on his features. "It's truly an honor; I'm Marcel."

* * *

"Has anyone seen the young vamp?" Kol questioned as he entered the large living room, eyes flickering from between Klaus and Rebekah who were having a chat.

"No, and neither do we care." Rebekah answered with high distaste. "She's probably run off." She shrugged before turning back to Klaus

Kol only rolled his eyes at his sister. She never took to others kindly, especially if it was a female presence that dare take any attention away from her. Walking into the foyer, he came to a stop as the front doors busted open. In entered Marcel, Klaus's protege with... Cassandra on his side?

The brunette was giggling freely, one hand wrapped around the younger vampire's upper arm to keep her balance.

Kols eyes took sight of the splatters of blood that were stained into her clothing, traces of the crimson liquid were on her jaw also meaning that she had been feeding. And by how her eyes seemed to be slightly glassed over as she met his gaze, she had been drinking also.

"Kol!" A goofy grin crossed its way on Cassandra's features as she caught the Original's gaze, slightly stumbling over to him. He caught her by the upper arms, straightening her up. "You will not guess where I've been!"

"Where?" He raised an eye, the scent of her blood and alcohol mixed breath hitting his nose.

"No you have to guess!" She whined.

"The pub?"

"Yes!" She giggled, jumping up and down. She turned in his hold, craning her neck towards Marcel. "Missile over here-"

"It's Marcel," He spoke up,

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes, turning back to Kol. "Missile showed me some new tricks! Want to see?" Before he could answer she had zipped off. There was a sudden tap on his shoulder, he turning around to see the brunette giggling behind him. "I didn't know I could move so fast! It's exhilarating." She chirped before speeding off again.

"She's quite an energetic thing, ain't she?" Marcel chuckled. "Young vamp though didn't even have a clue on how to use her abilities. Should of seen her face when I told her about the speed..."

Kol turned to Marcel with a hard look, slightly narrowing his eyes at him.

"And what made you decide that you can just take her on some drunken escapade?"

"Whoa," Marcel held his hands up. "No hard feelings man, I didn't think that she was _yours_... Though she did give off that whole 'reckless' aura of yours. You know what they say: like father, like son. Though in this situation it seems to be 'sire' and 'descendant'. Besides, the poor girl was famished. We couldn't have her draining the maids now could we?"

"Even if she did, what does it matter to you?" Kol hissed out as he stepped up to the darker vampire.

"Like I said, she was-"

Instantly, Kol's hand wrapped around his throat, instantly cutting him off as he held him up, feet dangling off the ground.

"Lay another eye on what is mine and soon I'll be feeding you your-"

"Kol, enough." Klaus snarled, the younger Original glancing towards his brother who stood a few feet away from him. Turning back towards Marcel who was suffocating and clawing away at his hand, he dropped him to the floor with a flick. The younger vampire took a gasp of fresh air in, clutching at his bruised neck as he started to cough. Kol sent him one last glance of warning before retreating upstairs.

Bursting into Cassandra's room, his eyes zero'd in on the brunette as she idly spun around, humming a tune under her breath. She paused, taking notice of him at the door.

"Kol." She grinned, twirling towards him. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Taking her by the shoulders, he steadied her as his eyes bored into hers. "What made you think you could leave this evening?"

Cassandra tilted her head at him. "You did." She responded, tapping his nose. "Earlier today."

"I didn't actually mean leave." Kol growled as she started to sway slightly in his hold.

"You say alot of things you don't mean." She pointed out as her fingers made their way to the collar of his shirt, playing with the fabric.

"Like?"

"You should drink more." She blurted out, glancing up to meet his gaze. "Maybe you'll be a bit more fun."

"I'm not fun?" Kol asked disbelievingly, she shaking her head as her curls bounced to the sides. "Honestly darling do you have any clue as to who you're even talking to?"

"Who's darling?" She questioned, eyes furrowing. Kol only shook his head.

"Maybe you should drink less..."

"But why?" Cassandra pouted, sagging slightly in his arms.

"Because look at you; you're a drunken, bloody mess... Though I do admit it does loosen up those tight screws of yours."

"But Missile said-"

"Marcel-" he corrected her.

"Same thing," she motioned it off. "He- he said that I should explore the possibilities." She explained, holding her hands out as if to express how much there were. "Be more free," she continued as she started to spin once more.

"Now who would you rather listen to? Marcel or I?"

"Marcel."

Kol growled lowly at this, steadying her once more as she stumbled and started to giggle. "But then again most likely you. I don't know, depends."

"Depends?" Kol raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. I mean, most of the time I want to bash your head into the nearest wall yet something's keeping me from doing it..."

Kol let out a laugh at this. "Could be the consequence of doing such action."

"Nooo." She hummed, leaning against him to regain her balance. "Something just tells me I shouldn't."

"Care to explain?"

"Nope." She replied simply, humming a tune underneath her breath as she rested her head on his chest.

"You're proving to be very difficult even as a drunken mess-"

Cassandra held a finger to his mouth, shushing him. "Shhhh don't say that." She whispered.

"Say what?" He mumbled as she held her hand over his mouth.

Glancing around, she stared up at him with wide eyes as she answered in a low voice, "Drunk! Mama will not be pleased at all to find out I've been drinking! Especially that I did so with a colored man!"

Kol pulled her hand that was covering his mouth away.

"Well you shouldn't have gone on a blood binge with said man."

"But it's fun," Cassandra grumbled, sagging in his arms.

"Trust me, I know so. Wait till you accompany me on one."

"Really?" She chirped, eyes lighting up. Kol nodded, Cassandra grinning before her lips turned into a confused crown. "Wait a moment... I despise you, I'm not supposed to be talking to you right now!"

"Despise is such a strong word-"

"You called me a peasant!" She recalled, instantly stepping away from him.

"Not directly..." Kol offered.

"Though you clearly meant it!" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You honestly don't know how to take a joke, darling." He rolled his eyes, coming to stand behind her.

"I don't plan to." She retorted, turning to face him. "Because," she turned to jab a finger at his chest. "You. Are. Revolting."

"And here comes boring stuck up Cassandra once again." He huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Better then rude, lazy, selfish Kol." She responded. "Besides, what type of name is Kol anyways?"

"Ok we're done here." He stated, turning around to walk out.

"No please, humor me." She called after him, speeding to stand in front of him. "What was your mother thinking when she named you that?" Cassandra giggled as his features hardened.

"How would I know, she's dead."

Cassandra, who was giggling, face instantly dropped. "Oh... Well being the ten thousand year old being you are, I didn't suppose she would still be alive..." She mumbled, stretching his age a bit too much.

"Now do you really view me to be that old?"

"Sort of." She mumbled, swaying. "You never gave me an exact age."

"How old are you Cassandra?" Kol questioned, she feigning hurt as she placed a hand over her chest.

"Its rude to ask what a woman's age is." She scolded him, tapping his nose.

"By the looks of it your actions are nowhere near a woman's."

Glaring at him, she answered. "19 years of age."

"And here I though you were younger with your short height."

"There's nothing wrong with my height."

"Ofcourse there isn't, you just seem to be viewed as a mouse by the occupants of the house for some other particular reason. Could be your squeaky voice..."

"My voice is not squeaky!" She shrieked, Kol flinching visibly at its high pitch.

"Tell that to my ears." He mumbled, rubbing at the side of his head.

"I'm leaving." Cassandra grumbled, stalking towards the door. Kol instantly took hold of her hand, pulling her towards him.

"No, you're not." He warned.

"Yes I am." She hissed, going to rip her hand out of his grip.

His eyes made direct contact with hers, they suddenly dilating. "Sleep." He compelled her and in a heartbeat her eyes closed shut as she fell limp in his arms. Swiftly picking her up, he placed the sleeping brunette in her bed before setting the covers on her.

"We're going to have quite the time together, young one." He whispered, pushing a strand of hair away from her eyes.

She was _his_ vampire, and he was hell bent on teaching her _his_ way, not in the hands of Klaus's protégé. Exiting the room, the next day had much to offer.

**A/N Well you all met Marcel ^.^ as much as I wanted Cassandra to be partying it up with Kol, Marcel is described to be the life of the party so I thought it would a good way to introduce his character into the story. Marcel's character will spark a few issues in the chapters to come, especially with Kol. Thank you all for the amazing reviews and hopefully the next one will be soon. Maybe... I'm not really supposed to be writing at all this month but I couldn't abandon you all. Also, check out my new fanfic? It's an Elijah/OC, and being that I love stories set in the past, it's set in 1864 :)**

**I apologize for any grammar/spelling errors, I didn't take much time to proofread. Thank you all again for your amazing reviews :)**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries nor The Originals. Sadly Julie Plec does and she's an idiot. No offense or anything..._**


	7. Mistakes are for the Weak

Cassandra let out a sigh as her ears picked up on the sounds of maids hurrying around downstairs, taking a seat at the top of the stairs as she stared out at nothing in particular.

Klaus was preparing for a ball the following night, celebrations being something he was known to do frequently, she having overheard the news from the Originals. Truthfully, Cassandra loved celebrations. It was something she enjoyed as a human, she having many escorts and suitors thanks to her fathers well known status. Ofcourse romance e bwas something that she didn't put much thought into; being an only child she loved to be spoiled and wouldn't dwell on such meaningless issues. Perhaps her spoiled ways were the main reason she didnt have much like towards Kol; he didn't give her the attention that she had been always been accustomed to receive through out life.

Her mind traveled to the young Original, scrunching her nose up as she remembered what had happened two days ago.

After waking up the morning after, she was completely off her blood high and it didn't take long to realize what she had done the previous evening. The thought of her being _that _reckless revolted her. The blood that she had consumed, liquor she guzzled down and worst of all her behavior. She didn't even know Marcel to leave with him.

Picking at her nails, Cassandra glanced up as someone took a seat besides her, automatically looking away as she caught sight of who it was.

"Why so shy?" Kol teased, the brunette continued to stare away from him and over the luxurious railings. "What's gotten you brooding so early?"

"You." She mumbled, resting her elbows on her knees as she held her chin up with both palms of her hands.

"Now, what have I done this time?" He questioned, she biting at her lip before answering.

"I want to go home." As Kol went to open his mouth, she spoke over him. "Visit. Not stay there. I- I've come to realize that if I do plan to return there permanently, I'd just endanger my parents with my presence."

"Well... That's the wisest thing I've heard come out of that pretty mouth of yours." Cassandra scowled as he tapped her nose gently, his grin only widening before saying, "But I see nothing wrong with that."

"Really?" A bright smile lit up her features, he nodding as he looked forward.

"Just don't try any tricks."

"I won't." Cassandra promised, clasping her hands together eagerly. Kol spared a glance towards her, his first time seeing the young vampire smile so genuinely. The brunette caught his gaze, licking her lips as a thought crossed over her mind. "Curiously asking though, why does it matter to you that I stay or not? I mean, you don't truly know me. Neither do I know you. Why have me stay?"

Kol glanced away, bringing one hand up to rub at the back of his neck. Cassandra stared at him, the faint light from the high windows of the cieling shining on him. For one second, she mistook him for a creature of the night; his features seemed almost angelic as his dark brown eyes glimmered from the light. From the start, she couldn't deny his handsome appearance, the way his eyes glimmered with excitement when faced with a challenge nor how his aroma seemed to lighten up at the faintest chance of adventure. Nevertheless, Cassandra physically viewed him as a well groomed man who unfortunately though lacked the abilities to function with out seeming like a mass murderer.

"Every monster needs a companion."

She broke out of her slight daze to see that he was staring intently at her now, blinking as she let the words sink in.

"Companion?" She raised an eyebrow in question. "Me? A companion?"

"Klaus has one. I don't see the reason why I shouldn't either."

"Marcel?" Cassandra asked, his jaw slightly clenching as he nodded his head in response. "Well I see the similarities the two seem to possess... Both tend to overuse their charms."

"That didn't stop you from leaving with Marcel, did it?" He shot back, turning to face her.

Cassandra let out a huff as she crossed her arms over her chest. "It was a mistake. One that I've come to regret. Surely you've made many in your lifetime."

Kol teasingly pondered, tapping a finger on his chin as if seeming to recall before facing her with a shake of the head. "Nope, can't seem to remember doing so."

"Please," she rolled her eyes. "You're not that perfect. Everyone's made mistakes; some that they are embarrassed to confess or feel guilty over. Nevertheless, it's normal. A part of life."

"Look at you, being all wise. Tell me young one, what's one big mistake you've made?"

Letting out a sigh, she leaned back, laying on the polished marble floor as her feet remained on the second to top step of the stairs. Her hands came to rest over her stomach as her eyes bored into the high decorative ceiling of the estate.

"Going into those woods." She whispered, Kol turning completely around to face her with his knees pulled up slightly, resting his hands lazily over them. "My parents were in an argument at the time and I had tried to calm them down, make them realize how foolish they were acting. That attempt didn't work so I left the property just to make a point to them. I- I didn't realize that being in those woods would bring my... demise."

"I would hardly call it demise." Kol spoke, she glancing over at him. "It's a new beginning after all."

"If that's what you call it." She shrugged. "What about you? Surely you've made mistakes... maybe in your human life?" Cassandra guessed curiously, sitting up besides him.

Kol automatically looked away, the muscles in his jaw clenching as he recalled the one memory that would forever be etched into his mind. To think that he had walked almost a millennia on this earth, that one human memory was the most one he recalled. That and despised.

"Kol?"

His brown orbs which had darkened now, met her light jade ones.

"I've already told you, no. Why are we even having this conversation?" He snapped, she immediately taken back by his change of attitude.

"I- I was just curious." She mumbled, glancing down at her lap. After a few moments of the harsh silence, Cassandra finally picked her skirts and stood up. "I'm going to go... Go get ready for the ball." She motioned around nervously. When he made no move to respond, she walked down the hall and into her room, closing th door behind her.

**A/N I'm just going to leave this authors note short by saying sorry for the delay. I sort of got sidetracked the past few days and not to mention got my laptop misplaced (how the hell does one do that) but yeah, it's back. Next chap will be the ball ^.^ Sorry for such a short chap, but I wanted to close it off before continuing on with the next segment.**

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews, it really brightens my day to see what you all have to say. **

**Have a great night/day lovelies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries nor The Originals nor Florence + the machine. Only my OC's and the plots I make. **


	8. Blood Stains & Ball Gowns

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, TO, Florence + the Machine (title) nor Lorde (chapter title)**

It was the day of the ball and Cassandra watched as the guests poured into the immense ballroom that was located in the estate. Much to her disappointment most of the guests were vampires, making her plan to atleast curve her hunger fail before it even started. Not that she would ever admit to anyone she actually wanted to feed, especially Kol. She didn't consider herself a killer, and definitely did not plan to in the near future.

Sipping her flute of champagne, she watched as the many guests laughed and talked with one another. Of course they were all older then her by years; New Orleans being a town of rich supernatural activity since the 1700's. The ball was a celebration of the Original family's first arrival here, marking 2 centuries of the town's founding. Cassandra wondered if her parents knew of the dark secrets the paranormal town had offer. It would surely come to the knowledge of the humans sooner or later; you could only blame it on "animal attacks" a number of times before it became suspicious.

Setting her empty glass aside, Cassandra made her way through the crowd, grabbing another drink from a passing by waiter. Taking a sip, she hummed in delight as her taste buds picked up the blood that was infused in it.

Light jade eyes scanned over the room, hoping to find a familiar face or atleast strike up a conversation with one of the guests. Seeing that wasn't going to happen, she grabbed another glass, discarding hers as she took a sip.

"What is that now? Your fifth glass?" A soft voice chuckled besides her, she shrugging as she took another drink.

"More like tenth." Cassandra joked, turning to face the new comer: a taller woman with curled waist length blonde hair.. "Though it's yet to even get me a tad tipsy."

"You're new?" It wasn't a question; the older vampire could recognize that the brunette was newly turned.

Licking her lips, Cassandra nodded as she dropped her gaze to her hands. "Uh, yeah. I am." She peered up at the taller woman, meeting her warm yet dark eyes.

"Where are my manners? I'm Alexia. Alexia Branson." She greeted, her dimples showing as she smiled kindly.

"Cassandra Smith."

"A pleasure." The blonde nodded, clasping her hands behind her back as her gaze turned towards the buzzing chatter as soft music was being played. "So what's a young vampire as yourself doing at such a grand festivity?"

"Well I sort of live here."

Alexia turned to her with wide eyes, looking down at her with surprise.

"You?" She questioned. "Live here?" The blonde asked, beckoning around her.

"Unfortunately." Cassandra muttered.

"No offense or anything sweetheart, but what would a vampire such as _you_ be doing in the presence of the Original family? I've heard they don't open up to others; especially strangers. Hell, they barely get along as a family."

"Trust me, they're the most absurd family I've ever laid eyes on." The brunette scoffed, taking a sip of her drink. "There's always quarelling and never much respect for one another, though to my surprise they still stick together as one."

"I still don't understand why you reside here, though."

"I guess you thank someone who goes by the name of K-"

"Cassandra."

The brunette turned towards Elijah who approached her, pocketing his hands in the pockets of his overcoat.

"Elijah." She nodded in greeting as he stopped in front of her.

"You don't happen to know where Niklaus run off now, do you?" He questioned, looking around the crowded room.

"No I haven't, I've yet to see him at all this evening." She shook her head, adding with a small voice. "Not that I'd like to."

Elijah's lips twitched up slightly as he glanced back towards the younger vampire, he then noticing the older woman standing besides her.

"I don't think we've met before." He clarified. "Elijah Mikaelson." He introduced himself.

"Alexia Branson." The blonde curtsied softly. The Original took her hand, lifting it and kissing her knuckles softly.

"_May I have all your attention please." _

The trio turned towards the stairs where now Klaus stood at, a glass of champagne in his hand as he tapped it with a spoon.

"Enjoy your night ladies." Elijah nodded at the two vampires before going to join his brother at the stair case where his other siblings had now gathered at.

Klaus gave a speech, speaking about how New Orleans had changed from it's founding to current day. 180 years to be exact.

Cassandra snorted softly, not finding what was so important about the year's mark. Here she thought they would celebrate at the 2 century mark, but it seemed that the blonde Original enjoyed boasting his power and control over the town so he would celebrate at the nearest opportunity.

Her eyes took sight of Kol who was standing besides his sister at the staircase. He must have sensed her stare as he then turned his gaze towards her, a small grin forming on his features as he sent her a wink. She only looked away.

Klaus finished off his speech, the crowd broke out in applause and soon enough new drinks were being catered to the guests as they cheered the town's founders.

"Cheers?" Alexia held a flute out towards Cassandra who eagerly took it, smiling as they clinked them together.

Soon enough, Elijah called the guests forward to partake in a dance. Escorts and dates all paired up together, and Cassandra was slightly saddened not by the fact that Alexia had found herself a dance partner, but by the fact that she was left standing there alone.

Turning around to walk away, the brunette bumped into a hard chest, letting out a groan as she now seemed to recognize it. She had bumped into it numerous times and now felt familiar with it.

"Where are you going?" Kol questioned as she stepped away from him.

"If it isn't obvious, away from you." She clarified as she turned the other direction.

"Care to dance?"

The question seemed to halt her, Cassandra pausing before turning to face him slowly.

"What?"

"I asked, would you like to dance?"

She glanced between his outsctretched hand and then up to his glinting eyes.

"A dance?"

"Good god, you make it seem as if you've been raised by wolves." He rolled his eyes, hers instantly hardening. "A dance, something civilized people do. Would you care to?"

"I- uh- sure..." she finally struggled out, Kol's grin intensifying as he took hold of her hand and led her to the dance floor. Cassandra gasped as he spun her around, her body crashing into his as he entwined his hand within hers. His other hand stopped at her waist while she placed her hand softly on his shoulder.

The music soon began and all in the ballroom started to dance. Kol smirked in amusement as he overheard the younger vampires whispers of "1, 2, 3 and 4," over and over again with every step they took. She didn't meet his gaze, eyes instead lowered down at her steps, concentrating hard as not to mess up.

"You're quite the dancer." He commented, she glancing up for a fraction of a second before lowering her eyes down once more.

"I've had practice..." she paused with her words. "I did dance. I- I just never got to continue my practices."

"Well lucky you have me."

"Lucky me." she rolled her eyes sarcastically, stiffening slightly as his hand that was on her waist lowered down. Inhaling deeply, she let out an uneasy chuckle.

"You're quite the dancer too." She observed, seeing he could move swiftly and with ease. "How did you learn?"

"Over the centuries, you tend to pick up on a lot." He shrugged. "Queen Mary Antoinette even had the honor of dancing with me."

"Don't you mean you having the honor to dance with her?" She retorted with an amused look, he chuckling softly.

"Trust me darling, she couldn't hold in her excitement at the sight of me."

Cassandra came to a halt as her smile droppe. Luckily the music had just stopped. Ripping his hands away from her, she stomped away from him.

Finding a secluded corner in the room, the brunette crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned onto the wall. Who did he think he was, to talk about subjects like that to her? As if he was gloating.

Feeling a presence besides her, Cassaright turned to see Alexia besides who let out a puff of air as she pulled out her hand fan, cooling herself.

"I honestly don't know how you could live here."

Cassandra raised a questioning eye brow at her.

"With a family that gorgeous, it would be quite impossible for me to be within a 10 foot radius distance of any of those brothers!" The blonde continued, the brunette only giggling in response. "Especially the older one..."

"Elijah?"Cassandra asked amused, the blonde biting her bottom lip as she nodded. "He's good looking-"

"_Good looking_? He's just dreamy!" She swooned, continuing to fan herself before halting, turning to the brunette with wide eyes. "You're not with him are you?"

"What? Of course not." Cassandra scoffed, shaking her head.

"Oh good." Alexia returned to fanning herself. "Who are you with then? Surely not Klaus, he's a charmer but surely wouldn't keep you along for too long."

"I'm actually not with anyone, but the answer to me residing here just so happens to be the youngest resident of this residence"

"Rebekah?"

"Lord no," The brunette scoffed. "Kol, actually."

"Him?"

"Mhmm." she nodded, grabbing two flutes of champagne from a passing waiter, handing one to the blonde.

"I've heard he's quite a cheeky one." Alexia quipped.

"Try deranged." Cassandra snorted into her glass. "He sees me as a 'companion'. Though I don't see what I have or can offer to him..."

"Maybe he's looking for a bed warmer."

The brunette choked at this, staring up at Alexia with wide eyes.

"_Me_? What does he see in _me_?"

Letting out a shrug, Alexia's eyes scanned over the crowd.

"It was a suggestion, but you never do know. He might fancy you... Why don't you confront him?" She questioned, turning back to the brunette.

"I'd rather not." Cassandra muttered, crossing her arms over her chest as the glass balanced between her fingers.

"Well then you'll never know if you never try." Alexia retorted as she finished off her drink, staring down at the younger vampire with now wise and serious eyes. "And another bit of advice: Don't restrict yourself from your nature."

The brunette stared at her, slightly taken back. Opening her mouth to say something, the blonde cut her off.

"I can see it in your eyes, your stance and your movements. You've been tapping your foot continiously throughout most of the night, your fidgeting is very visible along with the slight twitching of your eyes as they continue to shift over every now and then. You haven't fed in a while... the hunger is getting to you."

Cassandra tucked a stray curl behind her ear as she averted her gaze.

"I- I don't want to hurt anyone..."

"I understand that, and it truly surprises me to see a young vampire such as you able to confine yourself in such ways. But your attempts will backfire sooner or later, bringing bigger consequences then intended. Take control of your hunger before it controls you." She warned, Cassandra gulping as she nodded.

"I just- I have a problem with stopping. I can never stop and it's the thought of taking a life," _again_ "that truly frightens me."

Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, Alexia leaned in closer to her.

"I'll tell you something that I've never told anyone: whenever feeding, I keep a mental image in my head. Someone from-" The blonde gulped slightly, before uttering the words, "-my human life. When feeding, I keep that one image in my head. It sort of holds me back, keeping my self control in tact, and most importantly: my humanity."

Cassandra smiled softly at this. "Thank you Alexia. You're the first person to truly help me through this... journey."

"It's my pleasure, sweetheart. And please, call me Lexi. It's a name my friends call me by, and truthfully I feel you've grown to be one this evening. Don't see your vampirism as the end, but a new start for you. Have fun, let loose, do things you never would have thought doing when you were human. Just not too crazy."

"Of course." She nodded, grinning.

"Well, it's been a pleasure meeting you Cassandra, but sadly I have to depart. Hopefully we'll see each other in the future soon?"

"Hopefully." Cassandra muttered as she bid her goodbye, watching as the vampire flashed her a smile before disappearing through the crowd. She felt slightly fuzzy inside, excited that she had gained such an understanding friend and not to mention got some help with overcoming her hunger.

That or it could have been all the champagne she drank.

* * *

After conversing with some of the guests, the night seemed to slowly pull to an end. Feeling quite generous, she even found Niklaus and congratulated him on the towns success, earning her a weary look from the hybrid himself. Though never being the one to brush off on a compliment (especially it resolving around his achievements) he appreciated the gesture.

Elijah had been following after his siblings throughout most of the night, especially Niklaus and Cassandra could see he truly cared about his family. For once, she saw a looser side to him as he enjoyed the night with his brother, feeling proud of the success they brought.

She had stayed away from Rebekah, the youngest sister throwing her a glare that could chill to the bone whenever she neared 20 feet of proximity towards her.

Finally there was Kol, who Cassandra could care less about but the sight of him made her stop in her tracks. He was across the room, his arrogant (yet sexy) smirk plastered on his face as he was crowded by a few woman who stuck out their chests and batted their eyelashes at him. And by the looks of it, he was enjoying the attention immensely.

Something bubbled deep inside her at the thought of those women being in his presence. Whatever the foreign feeling was, she wanted them to be gone. Now.

To slightly sooth her frustration, Cassandra stood behind the high stairs where there was little attention and the buzz was low. Rubbing at her temples, her eyes snapped open as a mouthwatering scent drifted to her. She slowly smirked as she saw that it was a waiter, having emerged from the back room leading into the kitchen.

Taking Lexi's words into mind, she thought it was best to put a stop to her hunger now before it would surely backfire in the future. Atleast, that's what she attempted to persuade her conscience.

Grabbing the human, she instantly compelled the man to stay quiet as she pushed him into the secluded place. Fisting her hands into his hair, Cassandra pulled the workers head, giving her a clear view of his throat. Her fangs instantly lengthened as the delectable flooded all her senses. Without hesitation her canines punctured his skin, the brunettes eyes fluttering shut as soon as she tasted the blood.

For a few moments she drank, gradually feeling her senses strengthen with every pull.

"_And here I was hoping that someone would pull a scandal tonight_."

The familiar voice made Cassandra groan internally, opening her blood shot eyes to meet Kols twinkling brown eyes.

"But this sight will due." He shrugged as he came over to stand on the other side of the human. Cassandra continued to feed, not as strongly though, but never took her eyes off the older vampire as he picked up the mans wrist, pulling the sleeve of his shirt back before biting into it.

There was a certain kind of tension in the air as the two fed and truth be told Cassandra was feeling slightly overwhelmt by it. Feeding on the same essence, it made her feel slightly connected with the Original. As if it brought them together in ways she thought impossible. It slightly strengthened their bond as sire and scion.

It was the slight brush of Kols fingers against her skin that made her pull back, gasping for as she took a deep breath of fresh air. The human, who she had been holding, now dropped to the ground unconscious, Kol stepping back from him.

Licking her ruby stained lips, Cassandra caught Kol's gaze. His eyes were still transformed, dark veins protruding as the whites were a bloodshot red. A single dribble of blood slid down his chin from the corner of his lip. Like a moth attracted to light, she zero'd her eyes on it, stepping over the body and to his taller figure. Acting without thought, she reached up on her toes and swept her tongue over the crimson liquid on his skin.

It could have been the heat of the moment or maybe the blood high, but no words were spoken between the two as Cassandra stepped back and walked away.

Kol turned to glance at her retreating figure, bringing one hand up to his jaw. Smirking, he only shook his head as he picked up the body off the floor, dragging it away before Niklaus saw it and threw a fit.

**A/N Yay for another chapter in less then a week. I feel slightly accomplished, though don't you all keep your hopes up cause the next chapter will take a while. Sadly school starts in 2 days and I've yet to prepare anything for it. Not to mention holidays are later this week so I'll be too occupied to write. Hopefully a update will be in the upcoming week or so. No promises cause I seem to never keep them. **

**Happy birthday to the amazing Nate Buzz, who turned 30 today ^.^ he's such a dear. His IG videos with him and his lil puppet are just precious. Not to mention Sebastian Roche (papa original, Balthazar) whose birthday was also recently. May they both be blessed with more birthdays to come :)**

**Ball gown outfit is available on my polyvore (link in profile)**

**Apologies for any grammar/spelling errors. It's 8 a.m and I'm still awake... That says a lot about my well being. Oh well, I'm too excited for the 12th doctors reveal this afternoon ^.^ (even tho I'm not 100% in the DW fandom aha)**


	9. Sleeping with the Devil

Rebekah sat in the gardens the next evening, admiring the peace that nature had to offer. When she wasn't trying on gowns, gossiping or trying to win the attention of New Orleans finest men, she came out in the gardens to admire the view.

Throughout the centuries, she had always found clarity and peace with nature. Being that her mother was a witch, her magic also cursed through her veins, but after her transition into a vampire they had vanished. Ironic that mother nature now saw her anything but a servant of nature, she still enjoyed it nevertheless.

She glanced up from the colorful roses she was admiring at the sound of approaching footsteps, rolling her eyes when she saw it was Cassandra.

"Hi," the brunette greeted softly, stopping a few feet away. Rebekah turned her attention back down at the flowers, ignoring her. "Its a beautiful evening, isn't it?" She questioned, gazing out at the picturesque scenery of the sun settled behind the high trees surrounding the land.

"If you're hoping that your attempt at chit chat is going to get a word out of me, you are severely overestimating yourself."

Letting out a sigh, the brunette wrung her hands together.

"I understand that you and I haven't gotten off to the best start, and I'm sure you have your reasons for... despising me." Rebekahs lip twitched softly at this. "But you and I are the only female occupants in this house, and I just thought it would be nice to talk to someone other then Kol. He can, uh, he can be quite obnoxious."

"No kidding," Rebekah scoffed. "You haven't spent near a millennium with his inflated ego."

"I haven't even spent a month here and wish to bash his head against the nearest wall... No offense."

"None taken. Everyone who's unfortunate to meet him feels likewise."

"Rebekah..." Cassandra started off slowly, the blonde glancing up to see the uncomfortable look on her face. "You've existed for almost a millennium now and with with age comes wisdom. I wanted to ask you for advice."

Rebekah cocked a high eyebrow at her, a gesture for her to continue.

"If you wanted to reveal someone's inner motive, how would you do so?"

"Simple, threaten them." she responded with a shrug.

"And if threatening is out of the equation?"

"Reach a hand into their chest cavity, that usually gets everyone talking automatically."

Widening her eyes, Cassandra shook her head.

"And risk losing a head? No, thank you. What else, surely there's other ways for one to get the information they need?"

"Manipulate said person. Get them to sputter out the information without even knowing so."

"How?"

"What am I, a teacher? Figure it out yourself," the blonde snapped

"No please," the brunette swiftly sat down besides her, coaxing her, "I really would like to know."

"Seduce them, bed them, get into their head- hell all three will do! It's simple." Cassandra was taken back by this. "Oh please, don't act all high and mighty now. You're a vampire, these three traits will get you through the already pathetic existence you call a life."

Cassandra opened her mouth to speak, most likely to snap at the blonde for having the mind to think of her to act in such a reckless manner but automatically thought otherwise.

Her words were true, seeing the vampires the night of the ball she saw how they all interacted with one another. The lingering touches, seductive gazes, close body contact and open (yet slightly gruesome and graphic) conversations were something she was slightly appaled yet highly curious of.

Lexi's words of the other night rung in her head, "_Don't see your vampirism as the end, but a new start. Have fun, let loose, do things you never would have thought doing when you were human. Just not too crazy."_

_**Just not too crazy.**_

A small voice in the back of her head screamed that the plan her mind was currently cooking up was not only absurd but completely miscreant.

Rebekah watched with slightly narrowed eyes as the brunette asked a few morr questions before thanking her and bidding bidding her goodbye. She wasn't a fool, she knew the girl wanted information from her brother. And under any other circumstance, she would have warned him of the ulterior motive.

But it was time he truly payed for his consequences, like bringing a stranger into the house and expecting her and the rest of their siblings to all just feel acquainted with with a snap of the fingers. Whatever the young vampire was planning, she wanted to see it not only blow up in Kol's face but hers also.

* * *

Cassandra gnawed on her bottom lip, ringing her nervous fingers together as her mind was having an internal conflict.

Kol was not stupid. Arrogant, ignorant and cocky, yes; but stupid he was not. He would pick up on her plans the moment she got him alone in a room. Throughout her stay here she made her dislike and discomfort towards him more than visible.

Her mind reminded her though of the other night, the strong affectionious bond that was created when they had fed together. There was something slightly intimate of the situation (as if running her tongue over him wasn't affectionous enough) and truly it intimidated her. Cassandra had men court her before, but she never did truly show much interest in them. Most of them were probably just trying to get to her fathers fortune.

But Kol was different.

Seeing him interact with the guests of the ball stirred something inside of her. Jealousy? Her mind practically screamed against the thought. Was it possessiveness? A new born vampire was said to have their emotions in a huge knot, so could she have grown avaricious to her sire? It was a possibility.

So why not test out the rocky waters?

Thinking back to her dilemma, Cassandra finally agreed that what she would be doing was not only to get the answer out of Kol she so desperately needed, even if meant taking measures she would never have dreamt of.

* * *

Kol was seated in the living room of the extravagant manor, twirling a dagger in hand from his slouched spot on the couch. Soft footsteps could be heard from the foyer, making their destination towards him and as the figure stepped into the room he launched the knife.

Cassandra all but shrieked as she felt the air whip on the left side of her face, turning to see a jeweled dagger stuck in the frame of the doorway barely an inch away from her. Kol let out a slight curse, jumping up from his seat and reclaiming his weapon before seating back down.

"Were you trying to... stab me?" She choked out, he barely acknowledging her as he returned to inspecting his dagger.

"I was actually aiming for it to be Rebekah or one of the maids, but what does it matter?"

Cassandra had to urge the murderous thoughts that bubbled up suddenly down, reminding herself that if she thought such thoughts her plan would fail before it started.

"Obviously, my face does," she retorted, taking a seat on the same couch as him but making space. Her eyes caught sight of a book on the table in front of her, reaching over to grab it. "The Odyssey," she hummed, glancing over at Kol who had sunk into the cushions. "I didn't think you were one to sit down and read such works-"

"What is it you want, Cassandra?" He cut her off, she blinking surprised at him. "Your attempt at striking a conversation is very futile."

"Pardon me for wanting some sort of verbal interaction- it's not as if you've attempted to at least take the time to converse with me."

Sitting up, he turned towards her with a bright grin, clasping his hands together while resting his elbows on his knees as he leaned in.

"Well then dear Cassie," she scowled slightly at the nick name, "what is it you would like to _chat_ about?"

"Humor me," She shrugged, standing up and walking over to the wine cabinet. Pouring herself two drinks, she made her way back to Kol, holding the cup out to him. He eyed the held out cup with suspicion before accepting it, she taking a seat besides him. "Surely you have something to say that is of an entertaining topic."

"And what do you see me as," He challenged. "A source of entertainment?"

"Is that what you see me as?" She retorted, taking a gulp.

"Does it matter?" Kol huffed slightly, holding the steel cup out to examine it boredly.

"Oh, but it does," Cassandra hummed, setting her glass down. Gulping down her uneasiness she stood over him, letting her fingers linger over his as she took his glass also, setting it aside. Kol watched curiously, his eyebrows slightly raised as she placed her knees on other side of him, holding his shoulders to steady herself on his lap. "It matters very much."

"Well in this compromising position," his hands rested on her hips, seating her fully down on his legs, "one can think of many uses to put you to use."

Resisting the urge to smack the smirk on his face off, Cassandra tilted her head at him. "Like?"

Grasping her chin softly, he pulled her face towards him so that his warm breath washed over her.

"You should know better then to play me,"

Breath hitching in the back of her throat, her hands slid down from his broad shoulders to rest at his chest, smoothing the fabric of his vest down. Peering up at him from under her lashes, she gently bit at her lip. "What makes you think I'm playing you?"

"Because..." his hands came to rest at the small of her back, settling her closer on him. "The Cassandra I know wouldn't dare spend more then 5 minutes in my presence." Eying her cleavage, he continued. "Let alone at such close proximity."

"And how welly do you know me, Kol?" She snapped, leaning away from him slightly as her hands dropped from his chest. "It's not as if you've taken the time to get to know me,"

"As your sire, young one," he tapped her nose, she slightly scrunching it, "I know much about you, emotions that are completely foriegn and touches you've yet to feel. I know many things that your mind has yet to even comprehend."

Cassandra grew flushed slightly, licking her lips as she managed out the next words. "That's impossible."

"Is it?" Kol tilted his head in mock confusion. "And how would you dearest know?"

"B-because," she stuttered, thinking of something to say. She didn't want to blow her cover but the damn Original seemed to be one step ahead of her. "If you truly knew what I felt, you would have picked up on my urges the moment I laid my eyes on you,"

"Which are?"

"The urge to do this," she whispered, pushing down her anxiousness as she pressed her lips against his. Eyes fluttering shut at the soft yet slightly rough contact of his lips, Cassandra's finger grasped at the back of his head as she pressed her mouth harder onto his. "And this," Kol almost let out a growl of protest as she pulled away, only to leave open mouth kisses on the corner of his lips. "This," she breathed out huskily as she left a taunting lick over his jaw. "And this again," catching his lips once more, the Original fisted his hand into her hair as he returned the kiss with just as strong enthusiasm.

After a few moments she pulled away, cheeks flushed as her chest heaved with every breath.

"Do you understand now?" Cassandra whispered, caressing his slightly stubbled cheek with her thumb as she stared into his eyes.

"More than I should," Kol murmured as he captured her lips again, the palms of his hand grasping her backside. The young vampire gasped as he rocked his hips into hers, he taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into the warm cavern of her mouth.

A wave of panic shot through her as her backside was met with the soft contact of the cushions suddenly, only to fade away as he hovered over her and reconnected their lips once more in a heated kiss. Cassandra's eyes fluttered back shut as his hands roamed over her body, touching foreign areas she had yet to let any one to explore.

It was wrong. She was well aware of that. But the craving for his kisses and touches over powered her resentment towards her sire, and she couldn't help but succumb to her desires. That, and for her plan to work it needed her to take the next step. Which her body agreed with strongly.

Breaking the kiss, Cassandra placed her fingers over his mouth, halting his moves as he sent her a look of frustrated confusion.

"Not here," she panted out, glancing around the room. "Someone might walk in-"

She was suddenly hoisted up, a small shriek leaving her lips as the world blurred past her. Cassandra barely recognized the sound of a door slamming closed before she was dropped on a soft, bouncy surface. Sitting up, she fingered the material beneath her, glancing around to see that she was in Kol's room.

_Oh christ._

She thought as she glanced up to see Kol staring down at her intently, eyes slightly glazed over with... lust?

_Do I truly have that effect on him?_

Licking her lips self consciously, Cassandra slid off the bed and came to stand directly in front of him.

_"_Now would you like to learn more about me?" She questioned, pulling at the strings of her dress, exposing her smooth shoulder.

In response she was hoisted up in his hands once more, legs locked around his waist as their lips eagerly and hungrily met.

* * *

Cassandra shifted quietly in bed, the sheets sticking to her loose figure as she turned to her side. She blinked softly, allowing the haziness of her sleepy eyes to dissolve as she stared intently on the man besides her.

Rays of the silvery moon casted in through the window, giving the room a blue-ish like tint. Her over sensitive ears picked up on the chirping of crickets echoing through the manor and soft footsteps, presumably one of the servants. Other then that it was quite, Kol's breathing the only audible thing escaping the room.

Shifting a hand to lay under her head, she stared slightly in awe at him. How could someone, who looked so immaculate and angelic-like under the soft light, hold numerous years full of ugly sins under one cover?

_Guess that's what gives the predator the upper hand,_ Cassandra thought as she gnawed on her bottom lip.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and prepared to complete her plan. Seeing that she was in direct control of her thoughts, she channeled them directly into the mind of the warm body sleeping besides her.

A part of her said that what she was doing was not only wrong but a direct invade of privacy. Cassandra would have never dare do such a thing if she was human.

The other part of her reminded herself that she was a vampire now, and all the rules had drastically changed. She had bed a man, one who she had no real affections towards, and was now attempting to get into his head. It was wrong of her to do so, but she wanted out from here. Now.

Cassandra hoped that being inside his head would at least reveal to her his true intentions on why he was so persistent of keeping her besides him. She refused to believe he saw her as a 'companion' as he had informed her the other day. There was more and she was going to find out what it was as soon as she got into his head.

Though that soon became a difficult task.

Immediately, she was hit with a wall. No matter what she tried, passing through it was impossible. A static would buzz in her ears as she applied more pressure. Stepping back, she hit the wall numerous more times with full force until she was suddenly sent flying out of his head.

Snapping her eyes open, Cassandra was oblivious to the sweat that formed on her forehead along with heaving chest as she stared wide eyed at Kol. He was still asleep, nothing seeming to be out of place.

Was it possible the vampire had created such powerful walls around him, not daring to let anything in nor anything out? Had she known the man was _that_ guarded she would have never gone through with the plan. But she was now knee deep in her mess, and it wasn't going to be easy shaking off their shared night. Staring at his sleeping figure, Cassandra whimpered softly as she turned her back towards him, fluffing the pillow underneath her and hugging it tightly.

Drifting asleep, she didn't take notice of the arm that circled around her waist in the middle of the night, tucking her into a warm source.

**A/N Well I'm officially the worst author ever. The past month has truly been stressful, and writing truly seems to become more of a hassle with every passing day instead of a hobby.**

**Anyways, ah this chapter! I've been rewriting it for the past week or two, and this is the end result. I literally have 3 or so written out chaps on how this could have turned out, but this one was the best way to get the plot moving so I can soon jump into present time. I really hope them sleeping together wasn't rushed (even though it doesn't mean much to both of them at the moment). Cassandra is starting to play with fire now and it surely won't end pretty for her in the end. ****She wanted information, and this seemed to be her best choice... Or so she thinks. **  


******And someone reviewed the other day saying Kol was too ooc... Is he really? God I feel so self conscious right now. I never planned to write him _very_ reckless, well not at the moment that is. Being with his siblings in the town they share as a home, I'd like to imagine they keep him centered and managed without actually verbally instructing him to. Idk... god I'm terrible.**


	10. Emotionless Intimacy

**Slight heads up: Do mind the rating. Not a lemon, but still...**

The first rays of sunshine of the autumn morning trickled in through windows, casting its light on every surface of the room. Cassandra stirred slightly, pressing her face into a pillow to block out the brightness.

A hum left her lips as she inhaled the delectable scent of the pillow, clutching it tightly as she nuzzled her nose against its warm surface.

The feeling of her hands being pulled from the source of warmth made Cassandra open her eyes, forehead scrunched up the slightest. Blinking away the sleepy haze that was settled on her, she found herself staring at Kol who had just taken her hands off his chest.

"Hate to be a buzzkill darling, but I'm really not into the whole 'cuddling the morning after' thing," He remarked, sitting up so he was leaning against the head board.

Cassandra blinked, a frown playing at her lips as she took in his form. His hair was sticking up at different ends, her eyes roaming down to his bare chest.

It took her a moment to realize that she was staring at his torso, and then another to realize that she was propped up on her elbow, her bare chest visible to his hungry eyes.

She squeaked, grabbing the sheets and pulling them up to her chest for a sense of slight modesty – that is if she had any to begin with. She took in her surroundings, realizing she was in his room. The last time she had been in here was the night she woke up in her transition, bringing back uneasy thoughts. She glanced back up at the Original who was watching her.

"W-we consumed," Cassandra said softy, remembering last night's events. The touches, caresses, kisses – she shook her head to clear her head of the images.

The smirk that was playing on Kol's features instantly dropped, nose scrunching up. "For the love of god, do not refer to it as _that_."

Rolling her eyes, she propped an elbow under her head, using her other hand to clutch the sheet tightly to her chest. "Fine, we slept together. Better?"

"Much,"

"Now what?" Cassandra questioned, blinking her jade eyes up at him. Kol took notice of how they seemed to flash an almost amber color from the sun's rays that were casted down on them.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"What does this make of _us_ now? You and I? I mean, we've shared a bed together – crossing a whole new line of intimac-"

Cassandra was cut off with a gasp as she was yanked up, cheeks flushing as she found herself seated in his lap. Going to reach for the sheets to cover herself up, he caught her wrists in an iron hold, placing them in between their bodies.

"K-Kol," She hiccuped as he wrapped his hands around her backside, pulling her flushed against his hard chest.

"Shhhh…"

Nuzzling into her throat, he nipped and kissed at the sensitive skin while the palms of his hands moved from her waist to grip at her thighs.

Cassandra jolted slightly from underneath him as his lips trailed down to her torso, warm mouth encircling her left breast. Her eyes fluttered shut slightly as he reached up to grope the other breast, kneading and pulling at the flesh as he continued his assault on the other. She involuntarily arched into his touch, the heat between her legs growing with every passing second.

He finally skimmed his lips up after a few minutes, brushing them against hers in a teasingly manner.

"If it is my company in bed that you seek," his warm breath ghosted over her face, she taking the opportunity to open her eyes to gaze into his warm orbs, "then I shall not deny you." Kol whispered, cupping her cheek to press his lips forcibly against hers. Cassandra responded with ease, reaching up to lock her arms around his neck, their chests meeting together.

"But," Kol suddenly pulled away, leaving her gasping for breath as he continued with his words, "I expect much from you in return." Cassandra licked her lips, blinking surprised up at him.

"Like?" she questioned, her hands sliding down from his neck to rest at his pecks.

"I am still your sire – meaning the authority I have upon you will only continue to strengthen with every passing day. Though I do fear I've been quite too lenient with you," He murmured as he brushed a few fallen strands of hair behind her ear. Suddenly his palm fisted painfully into her hair, Cassandra crying out at the abruptness of his actions. "My words from now on are to be heeded. And you're going to need to mind that pretty little tongue of yours in the future, understood?"

She whimpered in response, managing out a nod. His grip tightened, pulling her closer as his warm breath washed over her face.

"I asked, do you understand?"

"Yes, yes I understand," Cassandra managed out, his grip finally loosening as his hands dropped to her waist. Rubbing her sore head, she pulled away from him.

"Do you mean to tell me I've basically submitted to being your _bitch_?"

"Oh Cas," he tsked, raising her chin to meet his gaze. "You make it sound so horrid – I prefer the term companion, add or take a few strings." It was eerie how calm and collected his words were, though there was a sinister tint to his voice that was able to frighten her.

Gently pushing his fingers that were on her jaw away, she questioned. "Well then, what other expectations do you plan for me to live up to?"

"With due time all shall be revealed," He reasoned, running his hands up and down the curves of her waist earning an involuntary shiver from her. "Though do not think of _us _as a thing – I know you humans tend to cling on to the aspect of intimacy." Kol said, referring back to her earlier words when they had first awoke.

Wanting to make him think otherwise, Cassandra suddenly pinned him down underneath her, barring her fangs.

"Cute," Kol teased, bopping her nose. She sat back onto his navel, glaring confusedly down at him as her fangs retracted. "Flash those pretty little fangs all you'd like darling, but they won't do you much."

"What are you talking about? I'm not human,"

"A newly turned vampire, actually." He corrected her. "You're grasping onto your humanity too much, which is a major weakness."

"And what do you expect me to do then?" She sighed exasperated. "Just not _feel_?"

"If you'd like to," he offered with a slight shrug, trailing his hands up and down her thighs. "Though that is a decision that is completely up to you, I highly recommend that you do so."

"Well about you?" Cassandra pondered, pulling the covers up around her as she stared down at him. "Have you abandoned your emotions?"

"I find it a much better experience – yes."

"And how does that feel? Is it only one emotion you're blocking out or all?"

"What's with all the questions?" Kol asked with slight aggravation.

"I'm just curious," She shrugged, leaning down to brush a few strands of his hair off his forehead. "The entire concept seems fascinating,"

"Do you know what would be more fascinating?" She shook her head. "This," Grabbing her by the forearms, Kol pulled her down so their chests collided, earning a slight '_oof'_ from her. His lips automatically found hers, fingers running through her chestnut tresses as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

Cassandra soon hummed in response, locking her wrists around his neck as she pressed her body harder against his.

* * *

"You've completely destroyed my dress,"

Kol glanced at her through the mirror as he pulled his shirt on over his head.

"Those damn strings were getting in the way,"

Glaring at him, she dropped the ripped fabric to the ground. Tightening the hold on the sheets she had wrapped around her body, she walked over to the window, peeking outside.

"It seems to be a beautiful day outside…."

"Here,"

Turning around, she was automatically smacked with a wad of cloth. Peeling the fabric off her face, she held it out, identifying it to be a tunic. Glancing up at Kol who had just finished buttoning his vest, she sent him a look of confusion.

"Put that on and get out,"

"Pardon me?"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he slipped on his shoes. "Must I repeat myself? Go to your bedroom, get dressed and meet me in the foyer."

"Why," She asked, fingering the material of the fabric in her hands.

"Enjoy this '_beautiful day'_ from inside the manor's walls then." Kol shrugged, quoting her. "I'll be out."

Making his way towards the door, she quickly sped in front of him, placing a hand on his chest. "No, wait – just give me a few minutes to get ready."

With a small nod, he stepped past her and exited the room.

Sighing, she tightened the sheets around her and peered into the hallway, seeing it vacant. Licking her lips, Cassandra took in a deep breath before speeding to the other side of the manor where her room was located. Her journey, unfortunately, halted as she collided with a figure, sending her to the floor.

"Careful there,"

Instantly she zipped up, holding the sheets tighter than necessary as she met eye to eye with Marcel.

"I – I'm sorry, I didn't, I didn't mean to – oh god," her cheeks automatically flushed at her lack of clothing, glancing away.

"No worries, I see you've got places to be," He commented, eying her state with a hungry look. Clutching her eyes shut, she quickly sped past him and into her bedroom, slamming it closed behind her.

Thumping her head on the door behind her, Cassandra silently cursed herself.

She had given Kol satisfaction by submitting to the role of a 'companion' – more or so likely his bitch. That – and she would now need to find new techniques on how to get into his head, all while keeping her act up.

She would need to find out the information soon, though.

_Later_, she thought as she went to get dressed and ready for the day, slightly curious for what Kol had planned for her.

**A/N Can I just hug every single one of you right now for the amazing feedback last chapter? I swear to god y'all make me want to cry - I always feel like I'm failing you guys by the quality of my writing... It just seems horrid to me. But thank you everyone, I truly appreciate it.  
**

** Oh god this chapter... W O W. It's kept me anxious for the past couple of days, even though it's not that much and not too long. I wanted to define the terms of their relationship (if you can consider it one) as of right now and for future chapters. Wow I don't know, I confuse myself at times... Next chapter will have her snooping around slightly...  
**

**Btw who's excited for TVD's and The Originals premiere next week? I'm really looking forward to seeing the Originals, especially the second episode since stills were released the other day. There are a lot of flashbacks (no Kol though, boo) I'm excited to see how the writers will make out New Orleans in the flashbacks, especially how this story will differ from the actual plot. **

**I've also posted a new Kol/OC fic up (don't blame me, blame the character for being so damn lovable) named _Monster_ and it's an A/U of some sort. It's a new writing style for me and hopefully you all like it :)**

**All your reviews are appreciated greatly and I hope for the next chapter to be up soon... Hopefully by next week. I'm going to cut this agonizing A/N short by wishing you all a lovely day/night.**


End file.
